Špinavé hry
by hp-black
Summary: Pokračovanie poviedky Taká malá zvrátená hra
1. Chapter 1

Albus si sadol k chrabromilskému stolu na miesto vedľa Rose. Bolo šťastie, že tam na večeri bola takto zavčasu, keď tam bol aj on. Aspoň si nemusel sadnúť k inému členovi svojej početnej rodiny, ktorého klobúk veľkoryso zaradil do chrabromilu, a vymýšľať si hlúpe výhovorky, prečo sa rozhodol poctiť ich svojou prítomnosťou. S Rose to bolo o toľko jednoduchšie. Jej nemusel dávať žiadne pádne dôvody, bol proste jej najlepší priateľ a tým pádom mohol vedľa nej sedieť bez vysvetlenia, kedy len chcel.

Pravda však bola, že tento raz, tak ako mnohokrát predtým, si vedľa nej sadol z jedného prostého dôvodu – kvôli Bailey Zabiniovej. Bolo neporovnateľne jednoduchšie pozorovať jej sladké ružovkasté pery, porcelánovú pleť a lesklé tmavé kučery z decentnej vzdialenosti chrabromilského stola. Decentnej a najmä bezpečnejšiej vzdialenosti. Nenápadne obdivovať jej krásu spoza slizolinského stola, keď bol obklopený svojimi hlučnými priateľmi, bolo takmer nemožné. A to najmä vtedy, keď sa musel okato nahnúť ponad svoj tanier, ak ju chcel vôbec zahliadnuť. Ak k tomu pripočítal ešte aj Scorpiusovo neznesiteľné podpichovanie, ktorým sprevádzal jeho pokusy, a ktoré v posledných dňoch prekvapivo ustalo, bol naozaj rád, že si môže bez otázok a spýtavých pohľadov sadnúť vedľa svojej červenovlasej sesternice, aby mlčky pozoroval niekoho, kto o neho nikdy ani pohľadom nezavadil a pravdepodobne ani nezavadí.

Akonáhle Albus zbadal, že jeho tmavovlasá bohyňa sa zdvihla od stola a s húfom svojich služobníčok sa vzďaľuje jeho pohľadu a približuje sa k dverám Veľkej siene, prinútil sa odtrhnúť od nej zrak. Otočil sa k Rose. Videl, ako sa opäť bezducho prehrabávala vo večeri, nezmyselne posúvala kúsok mäsa sem a tam po tanieri a zabúdala na hurhaj šíriaci sa miestnosťou. Nadvihol jedno tmavé obočie.

„Nestáva sa veľmi často, že by _teb__e_ nechutilo jesť," podotkol a Rose zodvihla hlavu. Zadívala sa na neho takým prekvapeným pohľadom, až to takmer vyzeralo, že si iba teraz uvedomila, že vedľa nej niekto sedí.

„Albus," vyjachtala mierne v rozpakoch a oči sklopila späť k svojmu tanieru. Keď videla, akú spúšť tam zanechala, znechutene hodila vidličku na stôl a pokrčila ramenami. „Iba som premýšľala."

„O čom, ak smiem vedieť?"

Záporne pokrútila hlavou. „O blbostiach," zamumlala, odvrátila sa a pohľadom sa prezieravo vyhla slizolinskému stolu. Bolo lepšie vôbec sa tam nedívať.

Vstala od stola. „Už pôjdem, som nejaká unavená," s kamenným výrazom na tvári zaklamala, preskočila lavičku a stratila sa za obrovskými dverami Veľkej siene. Albus za ňou chvíľu hľadel, kým sa zdvihol aj on a urobil to isté.

Rose rýchlo vytrielila z Veľkej siene. Pochybovala, že na tejto planéte bol ešte niekto, kto si jej rumenec hanby nevšimol. Mala vedieť, že z nej nikdy nebude dobrá nerestníčka. Raz v živote urobí niečo fakt pochybné a tak sa za seba hanbí, že už iba pri pomyslení na to je červená ako pivonka. Alebo ešte lepšie! Ona na to ani nemusí myslieť, stačí jediný pohľad na niektorého z tých troch slizolinčanov a je zrumenená ešte aj za ušami. Ono by to ani nebol taký problém, pretože normálne sotva venovala nejakému slizolinčanovi okrem Ala jediný pohľad, lenže keď na vás určití ľudia od istej udalosti takmer nepretržite zízajú, je naozaj ťažké ignorovať to a neopätovať tie pohľady. A najmä jeden veľmi konkrétny slizolinčan z tých troch priťahoval jej pozornosť viac, než bolo zdravé. Prečo to tak bolo, bola fakt záhada. Alebo skôr... prečo reagovala práve na neho tak, ako reagovala, bola záhada. Rose však netúžila po tom vyriešiť ju. Niekedy bolo jednoducho lepšie nechať určité veci ležať pod povrchom a príliš sa v nich nevŕtať, aby ste si nenarobili ešte väčšie problémy, ako máte teraz. Vedela, že toto bol práve jej prípad.

Vydať sa po ceste spoznávania svojho záhadného pobláznenia Scorpiusom Malfoyom? Veľmi zlý nápad!

Preto radšej zbabelo utiekla z Veľkej siene, akonáhle sa jeho výzývavé a častokrát zvedavé pohľady už nedali vydržať. Na jej lícach by ste v tej chvíli mohli opekať vajíčka. Iba úplný slepec by si to nevšimol a ona si bola istá, že blondiak jej pýrenie zbadal... tak ako včera a predvčerom. Od odhalenia jej nečakane zhýralých mravov prešli presne tri dni, počas ktorých sa snažila vyhýbať sa každému, s kým v tej pekelnej miestnosti pobudla. Bolo to však zložité, pretože s väščinou z nich mala spoločné hodiny. Zvolila teda stratégiu ignorácie, no to bolo tiež dosť zložité, lebo oni sami ju upozorňovali na svoju prítomnosť.

Dobrý príkladom by mohlo byť ráno hneď druhý deň po svojom malom morálnom pošmyknutí. Rose kráčala do Veľkej siene na raňajky a keď okolo nej prechádzal Basil so spolužiakmi, pozrel sa na ňu a povedal: „Ahoj."

Vôbec by to nebolo také prevratné, keby jej niekedy predtým iba jediný raz venoval aspoň jeden nepohŕdavý pohľad, nieto ju ešte pozdravil. Takže iste uznáte, že ten šok, ktorý sa následne dostavil, bol celkovo veľmi oprávnený. Bola taká mimo, že mu ten pozdrav aj zabudla opätovať a keď sa za ním nechápavo otáčala, takmer narazila do steny. A keby toho náhodou bolo málo, jej kamarátka Erica sa na ňu dívala, ako keby jej na chrbte narástol hrb.

„Čo to malo znamenať?" spýtala sa, jej modré oči Rose pripomínali nezábudky. V tej chvíli dosť gigantické nezábudky.

Pokrčila ramenami, snažiac sa nečervenať sa, ale viete ako to chodí... Nikto nedokáže ovládať rumenec. „Nemám ani potuchy. Možno to nepatrilo mne," rýchlo zamumlala, radšej sklopila hlavu a bez jediného pohľadu na slizolinský stôl si išla sadnúť na svoje miesto.

Takže chápete, že nebolo až také ľahké tváriť sa, ako keby tí slizolinčania neexistovali. Avšak na druhej strane, jej vlastné pohlavie z nej nebolo tak namäkko. Amanda s Naomi ju úspešne ignorovali tak, ako to robili doposiaľ. Rose im za to bola fakt vďačná, pretože pozornosti sa jej v posledných pár dňoch dostávalo fakticky viac, než bolo únosné a ona na to vôbec nebola zvyknutá.

Napríklad keď konečne unikla z toho hniezda nerestí a bežala chodbami do chrabromilskej veže, aby tam mohla v pokoji zomrieť, keď si myslela, že už má konečne pokoj od všetkých a všetkého, začula za sebou rýchle kroky a mužský hlas. Hlas, ktorý v ten večer počula šepkať veľmi dôverné veci do svojho ucha.

„Weasleyová!" volal na ňu. „Weasleyová, počkaj!"

Úprimne, nemala predstavu, čo od nej môže Malfoy ešte chcieť, ale ani to nemienila zisťovať. Prinútila nohy bežať rýchlejšie, aj keď sa jej to skoro zdalo nemožné, pretože ona nebola ktovieaký atletický typ – na rozdiel od Malfoya. A to bol asi dôvod, prečo ju dohonil aj napriek tomu, že utekala tak rýchlo, ako to bolo v jej kondícii a po desiatkach strmých schodoch možné. Zdrapil ju za ruku a zaprel sa nohami do podlahy, aby ju zastavil. Nemal to až také zložité, lebo ona nebola ako on. Rose nemala na tele asi ani jeden užitočný sval. Rozhodne nie taký sval, ktorý by jej pomohol vyhrať nad ním.

Celá naštvaná na svoju úboho slabú muskulatúru a, samozrejme, na neho, lebo ju prenasledoval, aj keď ju mal nechať, do pekla, už konečne napokoji, sa k nemu otočila a dychčala ako lokomotíva po svojej poslednej jazde.

„Čo chceš?" vyštekla a snažila sa vyzerať dôstojne, no mala pocit, že sa jej to veľmi nedarilo. Dôstojnosť a bežanie ako o život proste nešlo dohromady.

„Prečo si odišla?"

Utiekla by bol presnejší termín, ale ona sa rozhodne hádať nemienila. Odísť aj tak znelo vznešenejšie a celkovo to bolo menej ponižujúco zbabelé slovo.

Pokrčila plecami a vytrhla si ruku z jeho zovretia. „Lebo už som mala tých vašich sprostostí plné zuby." To nebola vyložene lož.

„Nebolo to kvôli tomu, čo si mala na karte?" spýtal sa a očami zaletel k jej druhej ruke, v ktorej ešte stále zvierala malú kartičku. „Čo tam je?"

„Do toho ťa nič nie je," odvrkla. „Ani do toho, čo je na tej karte a už vôbec nie prečo som odišla. Mala som na to právo, či nie?" Zdvihla obočie a ruku s kartou zatla v päsť. Cítila, ako sa lesklý šmykľavý papier pod náporom jej prstov a dlane krčí.

„Samozrejme, mohla si odísť kedykoľvek si chcela, nedržali sme ťa tam predsa," povedal miernejšie a zrazu ako keby znervóznel, strčil si ruky do vreciek na nohaviciach. „Bolo to kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo medzi nami? Ako som ťa... pohrýzol?" Zdalo sa, že to posledné slovo sa mu hovorilo veľmi ťažko.

Rose si musela pripustiť, že znova trochu sčervenala, ale nebolo to vidieť, pretože ona už červená bola... od behu. Aspoň nejaká dobrá správa v ten deň.

„Ako som povedala, nie je to tvoja vec," trvala na svojom. „Nechápem, prečo sa vôbec staráš," zamumlala si sama pre seba.

„No ak to_ je_ kvôli tomu, čo som urobil..."

„Nie je!" vyhŕkla rýchlejšie, než mohol tú vetu dokončiť. Och, prekristovérany! Nestačilo snáď to, čo sa stalo v ich tajnej miestnosti, on o tom chcel ešte aj hovoriť? V žiadnom prípade! Jediné, po čom túžila ona, bolo nechať si spáliť kus mozgu na popol, aby zabudla na to, že sa to vôbec stalo. „Len mi daj pokoj, dobre?"

Otočila sa a znova si šla svojou cestou dúfajúc, že tento raz ju nebude nasledovať. Ak ju bol schopný dobehnúť predtým, keď bola relatívne pri plnej sile, teraz by nemala najmenšiu šancu uniknúť mu. Ale nezačula za sebou cudzie kroky, takže tam iba stál a pravdepodobne na ňu zízal. Nuž, kým sa iba pozerá a nepribližuje sa, dokáže to prežiť.

Netrvalo dlho a po tom, čo sa Albus celý rozladený posadil do kresla v spoločenskej miestnosti, vošiel do ich fakulty aj Scorpius. Pridal sa k nemu, sadol si do kresla oproti a díval sa na priateľovu zachmúrenú tvár.

„Všetko v poriadku?" spýtal sa potichu.

Al sa na neho ani neobťažoval pozrieť, iba niečo nezrozumiteľne zamrmlal. Scorpius sa otočil, aby videl, na koho tak uprene hľadí.

„Ach," bola jeho jediná reakcia. Nemalo zmysel mu zase vtĺkať do hlavy, aby na Bailey Zabiniovú radšej zabudol. Ak to nepomohlo doteraz, pochyboval, že by to zrazu len tak z ničoho nič zafungovalo. „Stále nič?" zbytočne sa spýtal a Albusa tým zrejme aj tak iba viac podráždil, pretože ten sa na neho ostro pozrel.

„Čo robím zle?" zamumlal a pokrútil hlavou. „Fakt to nechápem."

Scorpius si povzdychol a odolal nutkaniu prevrátiť očami. Toto už prebrali toľkokrát, že to začínalo byť nudné. Aj tak bol výsledok ich rozhovoru vždy rovnaký a síce, že snažiť sa o ich hnedovlasú spolužiačku jednoducho nemalo cenu. „Neviem, Al. Asi proste nie si jej typ."

„Zjavne." Bolo dosť zlé, že Bailey ho prehliadala rovnako ako Takmer bezhlavého Nicka, ale to, že išla dosť očividne po jeho najlepšom priateľovi, bolo vážne veľa. Až príliš! Nebolo teda divu, že on nie je jej typ. Albus bol, čo sa týkalo vzhľadu, na míle vzdialený Scorpiusovi. Jeho priateľ bol blondiak s očami búrkovomodrými a on so svojimi skoro čiernymi vlasmi a hnedými očami po mame nemal šancu.

„Už sa na to vyser," radil mu Scorpius. „Veď vieš, ako sa hovorí. V rybníku je veľa rýb... alebo v oceáne...? Tak nejako. Tuším je to muklovské príslovie."

„Je," potvrdil zachmúrene tmavovlasý čarodejník. Síce mu nebolo ľahostajné, že sa Bailey páči iný chalan, no nič nebolo také zlé ako to, že to musí byť práve jeho najlepší priateľ. A možno ani to nebolo na tom všetkom to najhoršie. Celú túto špirálu sračiek, v ktorých plával, zavŕšil fakt, že Scorpius Bailey ani nechcel, no ona k nemu napriek tomu niečo cítila a na Albusa jednoducho kašľala.

Ale počkať! Nebola to dobrá vec? Že ju nechce? Albus vlastne ani nevedel, či to bolo preto, lebo sa mu naozaj nepáčila – čo Al vôbec nechápal – alebo od nej dával ruky preč kvôli nemu. Zrejme to bolo však jedno, pretože Al ho aj tak nemohol zmlátiť, čo by mu za normálnych okolností určite aspoň trochu pomohlo.

„Rose je v posledných dňoch nejaká čudná," z ničoho nič vyhŕkol Al a nevšimol si, ako jeho spoločník stuhol.

Scorpius k nemu otočil hlavu a pomrvil sa v kresle. „Áno?" ľahostajne sa spýtal, dúfajúc, že jeho obdivuhodná schopnosť klamať s kamennou tvárou, ho nezradila ani tento raz. Bol si istý, že toto konkrétne nadanie zdedil po otcovi.

„Vyhýba sa mi."

„Vyhýba? Veď pred chvíľou si vedľa nej sedel vo Veľkej sieni."

Albus prevrátil oči v stĺp. „Áno, lebo som si k nej prisadol, ale už tretí deň sa mi cez prestávky úplne vyhýba a keď som jej povedal, aby sa k nám pridala, odmietla."

Blondiak sa zasmial. „Takže párkrát si šla poklábosiť so spolužiačkami miesto teba a ty už začínaš mať obavy, že strácaš svoju obľúbenú sesternicu?"

Pohľad, ktorý po ňom Al vyslal, vôbec nebol príjemný. „Nikdy predtým to neurobila!"

„Si paranoidný. Okrem toho, nehovor mi, že nikdy neodmietla byť v tvojej prítomnosti, keď som tam bol aj ja."

Nuž, to bola pravda. Rose sa zvyčajne Scropiusovi vyhýbala, to nebola novinka. A potom ho tá myšlienka zasiahla ako blesk z jasného neba. Krv mu vzkypela spravodlivým hnevom, keď na blondiaka vrhol rozzúrený pohľad. „Neobťažoval si ju zase tými svojimi sprostými urážkami, že nie? Lebo ak áno, vieš, že si ťa podám nehľadiac na to, či si môj priateľ alebo nie."

Scorpiusovi sa na tvári zjavil mrzutý výraz, keď prevracal očami. „Upokoj sa! Nič som jej nepovedal," čo nebola vyložene lož, skôr tu išlo o veci, ktoré urobil. „Prečo sa takto nesprávaš, keď ide o tvoju sestru? Ten tvoj čudný vzťah s Weasleyovou začína byť fakt podozrivý."

Albus sa ani neobťažoval reagovať na jeho poslednú urážlivú poznámku. Miesto toho uhol pohľadom a zadíval sa kamsi za Scorpiusa na stenu. „Keby si obťažoval Lily, podal by som si ťa tiež."

Uškrnul sa. „Viem si predstaviť. Ale nevyvádzal by si tak, ako pri Rose."

Al úprimne nechápal, kam Scorpius týmto rozhovorom smeruje. Dobre vedel – vedel to zrejme každý v tomto hrade –, že mal pre Rose slabosť. „No a? Vieš, že je to moja najlepšia kamarátka."

„Samozrejme," zašomral si popod nos blonďavý čarodejník. To ich priateľstvo sa mu zdalo takmer až nezdravo pevné na to, že to boli dvaja ľudia opačného pohlavia. Ak Al niekedy zistí, že jeho sesternicu zatiahol do ich malej hry, môže si rovno začať kopať vlastný hrob, pretože si bol istý, že to neprežije. Každý, kto bol pred pár dňami v tej miestnosti, vedel, že má držať jazyk za zubami. Lenže kto mu zaručí, že bude mlčať aj Rose?


	2. Chapter 2

Rose bola celkom talentovaná, keď prišlo na skrývanie sa pred slizolinčanmi. Samozrejme, vedela, že to nemôže trvať dlho, pretože jej dosť uberalo z energie, keď sa zakrádala do učební vždy tými dlhšími cestičkami, keď vždy chodila do Veľkej siene na jedlo na poslednú chvíľu, a potom musela šprintovať na hodinu. Veď už sa zmienila o tom, že nebola žiadna atlétka, takže jej beh hore-dole po hrade dával dosť zabrať.

Avšak presvedčenie, že to vyhýbanie sa ľuďom musí raz prestať, jedného dňa zmietla zo stola. Prinútil ju k tomu istý incident, ktorý jej takmer spôsobil zástavu srdca. Po hodine čarovania vychádzala z učebne, ako vždy vedľa nej kráčala Erica, ktorá sa jej zvláštnemu správaniu síce čudovala, ale jej mlčanie rešpektovala, a zrazu sa pred nimi ako keby zhmotnil Evan Flint. Tak ju to vyľakalo, pretože sa zjavil až príliš blízko pri nej, že od neho odskočila, ako keby sa popálila na rozpálenej platni.

„Rose," pozdravil ju, kým ona sa spamätávala zo šoku. Netrvalo dlho a pri pohľade na jeho tvár sa jej zafarbili líca naružovo. Premýšľala, či to takto náhodou nezostane až do konca jej života. Vždy sa bude červenať, keď niekde vo svojej blízkosti uvidí jedného z tých piatich slizolinčanov? Vyznelo to zveličene, ale môžete jej veriť, že to predpokladala na základe svojich doterajších skúseností.

„Ach, ahoj, Evan," zamumlala a trochu sklonila hlavu. Nemohla si nespomenúť na to, ako v tej miestnosti obdivovala isté mužské črty, ktoré náhodou úplne do bodky sedeli na neho.

„Erica," oslovil jej priateľku milým hlasom a Rose náhle zodvihla hlavu. Bola by prisahala, že nemá potuchy, ako sa jej blonďavá kamarátka volá. Týmto ju prekvapil. „Mohla by si...," naznačil a hlavou pohol do strany. Erica na neho nechápavo zízala. Rose to neprekvapilo, asi bola ešte stále v ohromení, že sa k nim priblížil slizolinčan a bol ochotný slušne k nim prehovoriť.

Evan si povzdychol. „Mohla by si nás nechať osamote?" povedal radšej na rovinu, nesnažiac sa znova jej dať nepriamo najavo, aby odišla.

„Eh," uniklo Erice z pier a zadívala sa na Rose. Tá iba pokrčila plecami, tváriac sa ľahostajne. V duchu však bola znepokojená. Nechcela, aby ju v tom kamarátka nechala samu, no nechcela ani, aby počula to, čo jej chce Evan povedať. Úplne ideálne vyriešenie tejto dilemy by bolo, keby Flint proste odišiel a nechal ju v pokoji žiť. Lenže žiadať niečo také bolo pri jej karme príliš veľa.

„Čo máš na srdci?" spýtala sa rovno, snažila sa znieť tak nebojácne, ako to šlo, ale k úsmevu sa prinútiť fakt nemohla. Možno nedávalo zmysel, že mala také veľké obavy a normálne by takú neistotu nepociťovala, lenže keď v tú osudnú noc, keď pred všetkými povedala, že sa jej páčia tmavovlasí hnedookí chalani, zvrtla sa k Evanovi a videla, že jej slová viac než zaregistroval. Skoro vyzeral, ako keby ho to potešilo. Preto sa obávala toho, o čom s ňou chcel hovoriť... a ešte k tomu osamote.

„Budúci víkend sa ide do Rokvillu."

„Áno, viem."

„Neviem, či už máš nejaké plány, ale možno by si chcela ísť so mnou?"

A bolo to tam. Naozaj to urobil. Jej inštinkty boli až veľmi správne, keď sa obávala niečoho podobného. Problém teraz bol v tom, ako ho slušne a bez scény odmietnuť. Veci sa mali tak, že ona ešte nikdy nemusela nikoho odmietať, pretože sa o ňu nikto nezaujímal. Zdalo sa, že v tomto sa jej život dosť zmenil. Vyzeralo to, že po tej hre to k nej až nezdravo priťahovalo Malfoya, Flint ju zdraví, keď ju stretne niekde v hrade a Evan ju pozve na rande. Kto by povedal, že jedna noc v zajatí slizolinčanov prevráti jej život na ruby...

Rose si odkašľala a vrhla zúfalý pohľad na Ericu. Tá jej v tej chvíli však pomôcť nemohla, ani nevedela, o čom sa bavili. „Vieš, naozaj už mám plány. Prepáč."

„Och," vyhŕkol, snažil sa zakryť, že ho to zamrzelo, ale ona to na ňom aj tak videla. Trochu sa jej ho uľútostilo, ale nie zas až tak veľmi, aby zmenila názor a chcela s ním ísť na rande. „Aha. Nuž, tak si to uži."

Prinútila sa usmiať sa a prikývla. Odľahlo jej, keď sa zvrtol na odchod. Potom sa však zarazil a znova sa k nej otočil, čím jej vystrelil adrenalín do výšok, ktoré by mohli byť pre človeka nebezpečné. „Môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať?"

Nie! „Jasné," odvetila. Neznelo to tak entuziasticky, ako by chcela, ale s tým nedokázala nič urobiť. Nebola dobrá klamárka a hodiny herectva tiež nebrala.

„Čo sa stalo vtedy na našom... stretnutí?" Slová vyberal opatrne. Nikto nikdy nevedel, koľko nastražených uší na Rokforte číha.

Jeho otázka ju prekvapila a zároveň aj neprekvapila. Stavila sa, že nie len on ale aj ostatní sú zvedaví, prečo tak zbabelo ušla, ale nečakala, že sa jej to priamo spýta práve Evan. Niečo také by sedelo skôr na Basila a, samozrejme, Scorpiusa, ktorý sa to z nej už snažil vytiahnuť. Zatiaľ úspešne odolávala a vedela, že bude odolávať aj naďalej, pretože ten dôvod nemohla povedať nikomu.

„Zdalo sa mi, že už to všetko zachádzalo priďaleko," odpovedala mu s kamennou tvárou, hoci cítila, že sa začervenala – znova! Asi by si na to mala jednoducho zvyknúť.

Čakala na Evanovu reakciu a on mlčky chápavo prikývol. Práve od niekoho zo slizolinskej fakulty by pochopenie nečakala. Našťastie, vyzeralo to, že mu jej odpoveď stačí, a tak sa pobral k hlúčiku svojich priateľov, ktorí ich podozrievavo sledovali. Museli byť z jeho správania úplne vedľa... Rose rozhodne bola.

„To malo čo znamenať?" hlesla Erica, keď sa vrátila ku svojej priateľke. „Najprv ťa na chodbe pozdraví Basil Nott a teraz sa s tebou chce v súkromí rozprávať Flint? Čo to má znamenať?"

Čo jej na to mala povedať? Sama Rose nevedela, čo to malo, do pekla, znamenať. „Nemám potuchy..." zamumlala a rýchlo vykročila do Veľkej siene na obed.

000

Rose sa na víkend, kedy išla celá škola do Rokvillu, mimoriadne tešila. V posledných dňoch jej pripadalo, ako keby ju múry hradu vo vnútri uväznili a ona sa potrebovala aspoň na chvíľu oslobodiť. Vedela, že to malo určite niečo spoločné s tým, že sa pred každým rohom bála, či na chodbe náhodou nenarazí na niekoho, koho nechce stretnúť. Bolo to psychicky náročnejšie, než by jeden povedal.

V sobotu sa už ráno obliekla do džínsov, bieleho trička a perleťovo sivého nepremokavého plášťa, ktorý jej obopínal postavu. Vzala obrovský červený dáždnik pre prípad, že by začalo pršať a spolu s Ericou zamierili lesnou cestičkou do dediny. Po krátkom nákupe v obchode s oblečením si šli sadnúť do Troch metiel, kde sa usadili vedľa príjemne rozohriateho krbu. Hostinec sa po čase začal čoraz viac napĺňať študentami a každé miesto bolo zrazu neuveriteľne žiadané.

Keď Rose zbadala vstúpiť do hostinca Albusa so Scorpiusom, vedela, čo sa bude diať. Chvíľu sa obaja rozhliadali, aby našli voľný stôl, ale keď Alov pohľad dopadol na jej tvár, pery sa mu roztiahli do úsmevu a vykročil smerom k nim. Och, samozrejme, že sa pred tým dotieravým blondiakom nemôže nikde schovať. Mal zvláštnu schopnosť vždy ju nájsť kdekoľvek bola.

„Nebude vám vadiť, ak si prisadneme, však nie?" spýtal sa Albus, keď k nim podišli. Erica rýchlo energicky pokrútila hlavou.

„Ište že nie."

Rose iba mlčky prikývla. Nemohla povedať nahlas to, čo sa jej dralo na jazyk, takže radšej bola ticho. Obaja si prisadli, Albus začal tárať o nadchádzajúcom metlobalovom zápase, ale myslím, že ho počúvala iba Erica, ktorá mala na Rosinho bratranca vždy slabosť. Scorpius iba uprene zízal na červenovlásku, ako keby jej chcel tým pohľadom niečo povedať a Rose sa ho zase snažila ignorovať. V takýchto prípadoch by mala rada po ruke alkohol.

Alovo bľabotanie, ktoré nikoho nezaujímalo, stíchlo až vo chvíli, keď do Troch metiel vstúpila Bailey Zabiniová. Rose si ju vôbec nevšimla, ale Albus musel mať v hlave zabudovaný nejaký radar, ktorý bol nastavený špeciálne na ňu, pretože akonáhle vošla do miestnosti, zmĺkol a otočil sa ku vchodu. Hnedovlasé dievča prešlo okolo ich stolu, milo pozdravilo Scorpiusa – Ala totálne ignorovalo - a majestátne odplachtilo k inému stolu. Rose nadvihla obočie. Bolo snáď niečo medzi nimi dvomi? Ale... nie, nemohlo byť, pretože pochybovala, že Albus by to Malfoyovi niekedy ospustil.

Pri stole zostalo zarazené ticho. Rose sa snažila prísť na to, čo má Bailey za problém s Alom a prečo si všíma iba albína, Al sedel skrúšene v rohu boxu a smutným pohľadom sledoval tmavovlasú slizolinčanku, Erica sa rozhliadala okolo seba v snahe a Malfoy neprestal s na nervy idúcim zízaním na Rose. Čo od nej vôbec chcel?

„Ehm," odkašľala si Rose a napila sa medoviny. „Hneď som späť," zamumlala, vstala a vydala sa smerom k toaletám. Nie že by potrebovala ísť nutne na potrebu, nutné bolo skôr stratiť sa z Malfoyovho pohľadu.

Vošla do úzkej chodbičky. Na ľavej strane boli mužské a ženské toalety a napravo jediná miestnosť s nápisom „_iba personál_" pripevneným na dverách. Načiahla sa po kľučke, aby si na toaletách opláchla tvár a poprípade od zlosti na Malfoya zničila jedno-dve zrkadllá, keď ju zrazu niekto zozadu chytil za pás a ruku jej priložil na ústa, aby nemohla kričať. Silné paže ju potiahli za sebou do jedinej miestnosti na pravej strane chodby. Rose bola taká paralizovaná šokom, že sa ani nepokúsila oslobodiť sa, no len čo sa ocitla v tmavej miestnosti a trochu sa spamätala, začala sa mykať a zatínať prsty do rúk, ktoré ju väznili.

„Prestaň!" zasyčal jej niekto od ucha. „Prestaň, to som ja!"

Svetlo sa zažalo, stisk povolil a ona sa rýchlo otočila čelom k svojmu únoscovi. Scorpius Malfoy.

„Ty idiot!" vykríkla, o krok ustúpila, hoci miniatúrna miestnosť jej to sotva dovolila, a ruku si pritisla na hruď, ako keby jej to malo pomôcť prinútiť srdce do pokojnejšieho tlkotu. „Preskočilo ti? Skoro som dostala mŕtvicu!"

„Prepáč," zamumlal.

„To si môžeš strčiť vieš kam," vyštekla a prudko sa nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. „Čo vôbec chceš?"

„Hovoriť s tebou."

Naštvane nadvihla obočie. „A kvôli tomu si ma musel prepadnúť a vystrašiť k smrti?"

Scorpius sa na ňu zamračil. „Áno, lebo sa mi vyhýbaš."

Rose sa kyslo usmiala a založila si ruky na hrudi. „To nie je novinka, Malfoy, snažím sa ti vyhýbať celý život."

„Ty vieš, čo myslím," mrzuto odvetil. Zdalo sa, že aj niekto iný okrem Rose, sa začínal hnevať.

„Nemyslel si si hádam, že keď som sa zúčastnila tej... tej... _hry_, stanú sa z nás najlepší priatelia? Myslím, že nie, takže by si sa nemal čudovať, že nechcem na našom nepriateľstve nič meniť." Rozhodne nie odvtedy, čo bol na ňu taký hnusný a čo na ňu pôsobil tak hrozne elektrizujúco... alebo minimálne jeho telo a dotyky a... Och! Dokonca teraz, keď na to iba pomyslela, sa jej jej vlastné reakcie na neho úplne vymykali spod kontroly, takže si bola úplne istá, že bariéru nevraživosti, ktorá bola medzi nimi roky, chce nechať na svojom mieste.

„Vyzerám snáď tak, že sa s tebou chcem priateliť?" naštvane na ňu zvýšil hlas a ona prekvapene zamrkala. Do kelu! Ten chalan by mal vážne popracovať na sebakontrole, keď sa dokáže takto nahnevať kvôli úplnej blbosti.

„Fajn," povzdychla si. „Čo teda odo mňa chceš?" rezignovane sa spýtala. Bolo jednoduchšie nechať ho povedať jej, čo jej chce povedať, a potom sa s ním už nebude musieť nikdy stretnúť.

„Len som ti chcel povedať, že tesne predtým, ako si z tej miestnosti odišla... to, ako som sa k tebe hrubo správal, ma fakt mrzí. Ja... naozaj nie som ten typ, iba..." zmĺkol, nevedel, ako pokračovať a Rose mu bola vďačná, že už nič viac nehovoril.

„Zabudni na to," zamrmlala s červeňou na lícach. Len si priala, aby na to mohla zabudnúť aj ona. Aby sa jej každú noc o tých dotykoch – či už jemných alebo hrubších – nesnívalo každú noc. Spánok zvykol byť jej priateľom, ale to posledných pár nocí už nebola pravda.

„Ale ja taký naozaj nie som!" vyhŕkol. Možno mal pocit, že mu neuverila, ale v skutočnosti iba chcela, aby o tom prestal rozprávať.

„Pozri, úprimne mi je jedno, či taký si alebo nie. Jednoducho si vymaž z hlavy, čo sa stalo a bodka. U mňa to fungovalo," zaklamala. Zvrtla sa, aby vyšla z kumbálu, ale Scorpius ju chytil za lakeť.

„Čo zas?" netrpezlivo vydýchla, otočila sa a jeho tvár našla zrazu až príliš blízko svojej. Nebezpečne, znepokojujúco blízko. Bolo zaujímavé, ako jej myseľ pracovala, pretože si zrazu pripomenula všetky tie chvíle, ktoré s ním strávila v kresle nalepená na jeho nahej hrudi, keď jeho otravné ruky prechádzali po jej tele sem a tam. Horšie však bolo, že si úplne presne vybavila, aké pocity to v nej vyvolalo a to v tejto situácii vôbec nebolo dobré.

Sťažka preglgla a snažila sa tie spomienky zatlačiť do úzadia. Nebola si istá, koho vina bola, že sa atmosféra tak markantne zmenila, no zrazu si bola až priveľmi dobre vedomá, aká malá tá miestnosť bola. Spôsobili to jej spomienky? Alebo to bol Malfoy, ktorý stál príliš blízko nej na to, aby sa jej telo a myšlienky upokojili? Nevedela, ale to napäté ovzdušie ju donútilo nepohnúť sa ani o milimeter a ona asi nebola jediná, kto to cítil, pretože pohľad Malfoyových temne modrých očí bol zrazu taký intenzívny, až ju pálil na pokožke.

„Ehm," nervózne si odkašľala a podarilo sa jej odvrátiť pohľad, no teplo, ktoré sa hnalo celým telom a pohltilo každý jeden pór na jej pokožke, nijako nepoľavovalo. V duchu zvažovala – a bola milo prekvapená tým, že to ešte dokáže – či má okamžite uniknúť zo situácie, ktorá sa jej ani trochu nepozdávala, alebo sa snažiť zistiť, či od nej Malfoy ešte chce. Teda... čo jej chce povedať, a nie tie iné veci, ktoré by chcel a ktoré si prečítala v jeho pohľade.

A potom si to uvedomila naplno. On chcel... chcel ju pobozkať? Len tak, bez toho, že by musel lebo mu to prikázala karta? Bez toho, že by to bolo súčasťou hry? Ale prečo by to, do pekla, mal chcieť? Neznášal ju predsa! Och! Možno to predsa len bolo súčasťou hry – jeho hry. Nemal ju rád, takže možno si zmyslel, že toto je jeho nový spôsob, ako ju trápiť. Bolo však otázne, či tým dosiahne požadovaný výsledok, pretože keď sa k nej naklonil a jeho pery sa obtreli o jej raz, dvakrát, trikrát, kvôli jednému bozku by bola aj umrela. Natiahla krk, aby zachytila jeho ústa a prestal ju konečne iba dráždiť. A keď sa tak stalo, mala pocit, že srdce jej vyrobí v hrudi obrovskú dieru, tak rýchlo a silno tĺklo.

To, že za ich bozk z väčšej časti mohla ona, si naplno uvedomila až vtedy, keď sa od nej odtiahol. Tými jemnými pohladeniami jej dával priestor na odmietnutie, no jej telo to akosi pochopilo inak. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a zahanbene sklopila oči.

„Do riti," zamumlala. Čo si, do pekla, vlastne myslela?

Zvrtla sa, vystrelila z miestnosti a Malfoy sa ju ani nesnažil zastaviť. V zbesilom úteku sa zastavila iba na chvíľu, aby pri stole vyzdvihla Ericu. Priateľka na ňu vyvalila oči, keď ju Rose schmatla za ruku a bez slova ťahala k východu.

„Udrela ti tá medovina do hlavy alebo čo?" spýtala sa Erica, keď už boli obe vonku a kráčali po ulici smerom k Rokfortu.

„Nie," zamumlala červenovláska a zabočila do kníhkupectva. „Iba som si pomenula, že som si chcela ísť pozrieť jednu knihu."

Nevedela, či jej to Erica zožrala, ale ani jej na tom nezáležalo. Podstatné bolo, že sa dostala z Malfoyovej blízkosti. Rose prechádzala spletitými uličkami vytvorenými z vysokých políc plných kníh a Ericu nechala, nech na ňu počká pri pokladni, kde obsluhoval nejaký chalan, o ktorom sa vyslovila, že je „chutný". Úprimne, Rose si ho ani nevšimla. Mala v pláne chvíľu sa tam poflakovať a potom jej povedať, že knihu, čo chcela, nemajú. Následne sa vrátia na Rokfort, kde si bude spitovať svedomie... a potom sa pokúsi utopiť sa vo vani.

„História temnej mágie? Kto by to do teba povedal," ozvalo sa zrazu Rose tesne pri uchu. Horúci dych jej ovial pokožku a objemná kniha, ktorú si bez záujmu listovala, skončila na zemi.

Basil sa zohol a podal jej ju. „Asi nemáš čisté svedomie..."

Rose nakrivila ústa, vzala od neho knihu a vrátila ju späť na poličku. „Čo chceš?"

„Iba ti niečo oznámiť."

Založila si ruky na hrudi a pozrela sa mu do tváre. „Čo?"

Slizolinčan sa uškrnul pre Rose nie dobrým či príjemným spôsobom a pristúpil k nej bližšie. Ona zaspätkovala, ale chrbtom narazila na policu, takže ďalej už nemohla. Jeho hlava k nej bola čoraz bližšie a Rose na neho vyvalila oči. Hádam ju len nechce aj on pobozkať? To by asi už sotva predýchala. Basil sa zastavil až vtedy, keď sa jeho pery takmer dotýkali jej ucha.

„Premýšľala si nad tým, kto hru vyhral?" zašepkal, no Rose bola taká šokovaná, že ani nedýchala, nie to ešte aby mu odpovedala.

„Nepredpokladal som, že si sa o to zaujímala, takže som cítil povinnosť oznámiť ti to. Bol som to ja. A už som si dokonca aj vyhliadol svoju cenu."

Zachvela sa. Prečo z toho mala taký hrozne zlý pocit?

„Teba, Rose."

Do riti!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose zišla do Veľkej siene na obed, prisadla si k Erice a mlčky si na tanier naložila jedlo. V posledných dňoch alebo ešte presnejšie od toho momentu, kedy sa v kníhkupectve stretla s Basilom, to šlo s jej náladou od desiatim k piatim. Jej priateľka sa z nej snažila vytiahnuť, čo s ňou je, ale Rose jej pravdu povedať nemohla. Okrem toho, že sa stále pokúšala prísť na to, ako sa vymotať z tej šlamastiky s Basilom, do ktorej sa dostala vlastnou hlúposťou, nemohla z mysle vytesnať to, čo sa stalo medzi ňou a Malfoyom v Troch metlách. Jednoducho povedané, mala o čom premýšľať a nepáčila sa jej ani jedna myšlienka, ktorá momentálne okupovala jej myseľ. Kto by povedal, že stačí krátka chvíľa a život sa vám zmení na nepoznanie...

„Stále mi nechceš povedať, čo sa s tebou deje?"

Rose sa strhla, zodvihla hlavu a otočila sa k Erice. „Vieš," zamumlala a rýchlo premýšľala. Nebolo by lepšie dať jej aspoň jeden kúsok, aby sa mala čím zaoberať a nechala Rose na pokoji? Asi áno. Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Pamätáš sa, ako sa so mnou pred pár dňami rozprával Evan Flint?"

Prikývla.

„Pozval ma na rande do Rokvillu."

„Čo?"

Červenovláska pokrčila ramenami a odvrátila pohľad. „Vyhovorila som sa, že mám už plány."

„Prečo...? Prečo ťa pozval? Nikdy sa s tebou ani nerozprával!" vyhŕkla jej priateľka. Bola zjavne taká prekvapená, ako by bola aj Rose, keby bola na jej mieste.

„Neviem, ale ani ma to nezaujíma. Nechcem s ním mať nič spoločné." To bola pravda. Možno s ním zažila pár príjemných chvíľ počas hry, ale to bolo naozaj všetko. Určite neplánovala pripustiť si Evana bližšie k telu... teda, bližšie, než sa už dostal.

„Ale... ako sa to... tak zrazu," mrmlala Erica a veľkými modrými očami sa zadívala cez Veľkú sieň k miestu, kde sedel spomínaný slizolinčan.

Rose sa odvrátila, nechala Ericu čudovať sa a radšej svoju pozornosť zamerala niekam inam. Kútikom oka zachytila Albusa, ako sedí pri slizolinskom stole a s podopretou hlavou sa zamyslene díva na tmavovlasú slizolinčanku. Zamračila sa. Nemyslela si, že zbožňované zízanie mu nejako pomôže získať si ju. Albus sa takto na ňu pozeral už celé veky a s ňou to nijako nepohlo. Nepomyslel snáď na inú taktiku?

Po obede sa na chvíľu odpojila od Erici, dobehla Ala vo vstupnej hale a kráčala spolu s ním na elixíry. Malfoy junior s ním nebol, inak by jej ani nenapadlo priblížiť sa k nim.

„Al," zvolala na neho a dobehla ho. „Ahoj."

Albus na ňu nadvihol obočie. „Túto zriedkavú chvíľu by som si mal zapísať do denníka," uškrnul sa.

Rose sa na neho na oplátku zaksichtila, ale potom sa aj jej ústa roztiahli do úsmevu. „Mal by si."

„Čo sa deje, že si za mnou dobrovoľne prišla? V poslednej dobe si sa nenápadne vytratila vždy, keď som bol niekde na dohľad."

Zjavne to nebolo tak nenápadne, ako sa snažila, aby to vyzeralo, keď si to jej bratranec všimol. Okrem toho to ani nebola pravda. Unikla iba vtedy, keď mal Al spoločnosť istého čarodejníka mužského pohlavia, ktorý mal svetlé vlasy a znepokojivo modré oči. „Teraz _nemáš _spoločnosť," poukázala na očividnú príčinu.

„Ach, jasné," mrzuto zabručal Al. Nepáčilo sa mu, že so Scorpiusom nevychádza dobre, ale vedel, že sa s tým musel zmieriť. A keby mal čo i len tušenia, aká je v posledných dňoch jej skutočná práčina jej vyhýbania sa Malfoyovi, pravdepodobne by robil to isté. Samozrejme, až po tom, čo by z blondiaka zodral všetku tú jeho mramorovo bledú a neprirodzene dokonalú kožu.

„Vieš, Al, tak som rozmýšľala," začala Rose, ale rýchlo zmĺkla, keď okolo nich prešli dvaja starší slizolinčania.

„A?" posúril ju Albus a zadíval sa na jej profil.

„No, premýšľala som o tebe a... Bailey," zašepkala, aby ju nezačul nikto iba on. Vedela, že už iba jej menom si vyslúži jeho plnú pozornosť. Albus sa zastavil v ceste, Rose sa zarazila a prekvapene sa k nemu otočila. Pozeral na ňu s podozrievavo prižmúrenými očami.

„Prečo sa na mňa tak dívaš?" zmätene hlesla.

„Ako tak?"

Rose sa na neho zamračila. „Ako keby si odo mňa čakal nejaký podraz... alebo že sa ti začnem vysmievať," obvinila ho.

„Och," rozpačito vyhŕkol, ale potom sa na ňu usmial. „Na chvíľu som zabudol, že si chrabromilčanka, takže niečo také mi od teba nehrozí."

Rose prevrátila oči a znova vykročila. Keď ju dobehol a zrovnal s ňou krok, povedala: „Mýliš sa. Podraz alebo vysmievanie ti odo mňa nehrozí iba preto, že si môj obľúbený bratranec. Keby si nebol, zistil by si, že ani my chrabromilčania nie sme takí nevinní, ako si každý myslí."

„Keď tak pomyslím na to, čo si spravila Hugovi, keď si zistila, že si prečítal tvoj denník, tak tomu pomaly začínam veriť."

Červenovláska sa nahlas zasmiala. Al mal pravdu, Hugo si to vtedy poriadne odskákal. „Ale aby som sa vrátila späť k téme; myslím si, že na Bailey ideš úplne zle."

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?" vyštekol na ňu, dotknutý, no Rose si z jeho prudkej reakcie nič nerobila.

„Asi tak, že si sa s ňou nedostal ešte ani do fázy, kedy by ťa sama od seba pozdravila, keď ťa stretne na chodbe."

Albus na ňu zazrel, ale nemohol sa skutočne hnevať, pretože vedel, že mala pravdu. Bailey mu nepreukázala ani túto malú štipku sympatií a to bolo jednoducho... úbohé. „Čo teda navrhuješ?"

„Možno by si mal od základov zmeniť svoju stratégiu. Zbožňujúco na ňu zízaš už rok a pol a ver mi, že ona si je toho veľmi dobre vedomá. Už aj slepý človek by si to bol všimol a práve v tom je problém."

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa so vzrastajúcim záujmom.

„Je si tebou istá. Vie, že na ňu čakáš ako poslušné šteniatko prahnúce po pánovej pozornosti. Iba jej tým zdvýhaš sebavedomie, zatiaľčo ty sa cítiš ako niečo, čo človek po prehýrenej noci vyvráti do záchoda. Takže si ju prestaň všímať. Kašli na ňu, ignoruj ju a najlepšie by bolo, keby si si narazil nejakú inú babu."

„Inú babu?" pochybovačne po nej zopakoval a ona mala chuť poriadne mu stúpiť na nohu. Čo sa týkalo jej skúseností s milostným životom, bola veľmi blízko obrovskej a ponižujúcej nule – myslela normálne milostné skúsonosti a nie tú zvrhlú hru, v ktorej sa ocitla omylom -, a predsa sa zdalo, že toho vie viac než Albus. Merlin, ako je možné, že inokedy tak bystrý chalan je niekedy taký natvrdlý?

„Áno, iné dievča. Najlepšie také, ktorému neprekáža krátka epizóda za účelom donútiť iné dievča žiarliť. Mal by si si to s ňou vyjasniť hneď na začiatku, lebo potom by si to mohol oľutovať."

„A ako mi pomôže, keď sa budem pred ňou olizovať s inou?"

On je fakt ten najzadubenejší tvor na planéte.

„Ako som už povedala, donútiš ju žiarliť. Ak si sa jej za ten rok a pol aspoň trochu zapáčil, nebude sa jej to páčiť, ver mi."

„A čo ak nebude žiarliť?"

Rose trhla ramenami. „Tak potom u nej nemáš tú najmenšiu šancu."

000

Keď sa s Alom dostali až k učebni elixírov, ich rozhovor sa musel skončiť, ale už aj tak nebolo viac o čom hovoriť. Rose mu povedala, čo chcela a bolo na ňom, či sa bude podľa jej rady aj riadiť. Osobne si myslela, že nemal čo stratiť, takže by to mal aspoň skúsiť. Krátko po nej vošla do miestnosti aj Erica a prisadla si k nej. Keď sa v učebni konečne zjavil aj Malfoy a krátko po ňom Evan, Rose automaticky sklonila hlavu a upierala pohľad na pergamen pred sebou tak úzkostlivo, ako keby sa bála, že ak stratí koncentráciu, vezme ten papier nohy na plecia a ujde jej rovno spred nosa.

Po chvíli zodvihla hlavu a keď prišiel profesor, odvážila sa kútikom oka zavadiť o Evana. Uprene sa na ňu díval a výučbe nevenoval ani minimum pozornosti. Rose rýchlo odvrátila pohľad a v duchu ďakovala, že v jej ročníku aspoň nie je Basil. Našťastie bol o rok starší, takže jeho na svojich hodinách trpieť nemusela. Basil sa zatiaľ uspokojil iba s tým, že sa na ňu pri každej príležitosti veľavravne díval. Avšak včera, keď okolo nej prechádzal na chodbe, do nej ako keby omylom vrazil a jeho pery sa jej provokačne obtreli o líce. Rose vtedy zostala omráčene stáť naprostred chodby a iba ťažko sa z tohoto navonok nevinného útoku spamätávala. Pozornosť, ktorú jej venoval, bola zatiaľ v medziach únosnosti, no dokedy? Vedela, že tvrdo pôjde za tým, čo chce a o čom si bláznivo myslí, že má na to právo. Samozrejme, nikto ju nemohol prinútiť k ničomu, čo by nechcela urobiť; minimálne nie bez použitia násilia. Lenže v tomto bol háčik. Rose Basila poznala, vedela, akú má reputáciu a napriek tomu, že sa k nej týchto pár dní po hre správal pekne, nebol to dobrý človek. Pri pomyslení na to, po akých praktikách by bol ochotný siahnuť, iba aby ju donútil poddať sa mu, jej prechádzali po chrbte zimomvriavky.

Nerozumela iba tomu, prečo ju tak dlho necháva na pokoji. Od výletu v Rokville ubehlo niekoľko dní a on sa jej za tú dobu sotva dotkol. Niežeby to Rose chcela, ale znepokojovalo ju, ako je neustále ticho. Nedal jej na javo, čo má v úmysle a všetko, čo mohla robiť ona, bolo zožierať sa a nervózne čakať na úder. Už sa nečudovala, že ju neustále boleli svaly na krku. Pri toľkom nápore napätia a nervozity, ktorému sa jej dostávalo v posledných dňoch, mohla byť rada, že si to zatiaľ odniesli iba jej ubolené svaly.

Keď sa hodina skončila, Rose sa trochu zmätene poobzerala a podľa vzoru ostatných spolužiakov sa začala baliť. Pri pohľade na svoj kotlík s čudne tmavozelenou tekutinou a nevábnej vône, ktorá sa z neho šírila, si útrpne povzdychla. Nech už mal byť ten elixír čokoľvek, určite nemal vyzerať a smrdieť tak ako ten jej, no už nebolo času niečo s tým urobiť. Znechutene nabrala vzorku, zaniesla ju k učiteľskému stolu a odišla. Vedela, že ak za to nedostane T, tak H ju určite neminie.

Cestou na aritmanciu, ktorú si Erica nezapísala, ju dobehol Evan. Rose mu venovala váhavý, trochu falošný úsmev, keď zladil svoj krok s jej. Nechápala, čo tam vôbec robil, on na predsa aritmanciu tiež nechodil.

„Dnešný elixír sa ti veľmi nepodaril, čo?" ľútostivo povedal. Rose prekvapilo, že v jeho tóne nepobadala ani náznak výsmechu; to bolo pre neho ako slizolinčana veľmi netypické.

Pokrčila ramenami a tvárila sa, že o nič nejde. V skutočnosti ju to ale štvalo, pretože si na dobrých známkach dosť zakladala. Vedela, že jej mame na tom záleží a keďže jej učenie vždy šlo ľahko – to zrejme zdedila po nej -, bola rada, keď ju tým mohla potešiť.

„Nabudúce si to opravím," odvetila a mala to plne v úmysle urobiť. Už si v hlave naplánovala aspoň hodinový pobyt v knižnici predtým, než pôjde na večeru.

„Ja len... keby si potrebovala, aby ti s prípravou toho elixíru niekto pomohol..."

„Och, vďaka!" vyhŕkla rýchlo Rose a utla jeho vetu skôr, než ju mohol dopovedať. Vedela úplne presne, ako by sa skončila. „Si milý, ale myslím si, že to nebude potrebné. Tu sa od teba odpojím," dodala a zahla do bočnej chodby, kde sa nachádzala učebňa aritmancie.

„Uvidíme sa neskôr!" zvolal za ňou ešte Evan, jeho hlas sa rozhliehal celou chodbou a Rose mala chuť prepadnúť sa pod zem. Všetci jej spolužiaci, ktorí už čakali na príchod profesorky, sa otočili a zízali na nich. A ako si neskôr všimla, bol medzi nimi aj Malfoy. Nechápavo preskakoval pohľadom z nej na miesto, kde iba pred chvíľou stál Flint, a jeho výraz sa zmenil zo zarazeného na... nahnevaný? Nebola si celkom istá. Mohla povedať iba to, že zaťal čeľusť a črty tváre mu stvrdli na kameň. Nevedela však, akú emóciu mal ten výraz predstavovať.

000

Rose si unavene povzdychla a vzala zo stola objemný knihu. Naštudovala si všetko, čo sa dalo o elixíri, ktorý sa jej v ten deň na hodine nepodaril. Bola si istá, že pri najbližšom teste ju z neho profesor vyskúša a chcela byť pripravená. Pristúpila k mohutnej drevenej konštrukcii, postavila sa na špičky a snažila sa zasunúť knihu na poličku, na ktorú sotva dosiahla. Balansovala na neistých nohách a premýšľala, prečo to jednoducho neurobila prútikom. Potom si však spomenula, že prútik nechala ležať na stole vedľa pergamenu, kam si písala poznámky.

Chcela sa otočiť a vziať si ho, keď sa k nej zozadu pritislo telo a prinútilo ju úplne sa oprieť o konštrukciu poličiek. Rose zostala uväznená. Snažila sa otočiť a poriadne si toho idiota podať, no jedna pevná ruka jej v tom zabránila a tá druhá bez ťažkostí vsunula veľkú knihu na poličku, kam ona nedosiahla.

„Počul som, že sa ti dnes nedarilo na elixíroch," zašepkal jej do ucha chrapľavý hlas a jej na krku naskočila husia koža. Basil Nott.

Keď si uvedomila, kto to je a ako sa na ňu tlačí svojím telom, v krku jej navrela nepríjemná hrča. Po ruke, ktorú stále načahovala dohora, jej zľahka prešiel prstami. Obkrútil ich okolo zápästia a ruku jej stočil dozadu. Nebolelo to, ale nebolo to ani príjemné.

„Nepotrebuješ doučovanie?" vyzývavo sa spýtal a fúkol jej horúci vzduch do ucha. Rose sa podarilo naprázdno prehltnúť, ale tá hrča bola taká veľká, až ju to zabolelo. „Ja by som sa na to podujal."

Keď si Rose predstavila, že ona mu v hre robila niečo podobné, dokonca zašla ďalej, pretože sa musela maznať s jeho krkom, a páčilo sa jej to, nemohla tomu uveriť. Všetko, čo cítila teraz, bola averzia voči jeho dotykom a túžba byť od neho čo najďalej. Chcela, aby ju nechal ísť a prestal ju obťažovať pretože to, čo od nej chce, nikdy nedostane.

„Pusti ma," prikázala mu, ale hlas mala príliš tenký na to, aby vyznel hrozivo.

„Prečo by som mal?"

„Pretože nechcem, aby si sa ma dotýkal," odvrkla. Snažila sa, aby bol jej hnev väčší ako strach, pretože ten jej dodával odvahu, ktorú teraz nutne potrebovala.

„Hádam sa nechceš teraz hrať na neviniatko. Pred pár dňami si sa tvárila úplne inak. Chcela si, aby sa ťa niekto dotýkal. Chcela si to tak veľmi, že ti bolo jedno, kto by to bol." Rose otvorila ústa, ale nedovolil jej niečo povedať. „Nie," rýchlo povedal, „nesnaž sa to poprieť."

Jazykom jej prešiel po krku a tesne pod vlasmi ju uhryzol. Rose zasyčala bolesťou. „Nepopieram to," zahanbene odvetila. „Lenže to bolo vtedy. Teraz ti hovorím, aby si ma nechal na pokojil."

Tlačil ju na poličky tak veľmi, až sa jej zabárali do prucha a pŕs a dýchanie jej robilo čoraz väčšie ťažkosti. Stále stála na špičkách a hoci nechcela prísť s jeho telom do ešte väčšieho kontaktu, svaly na nohách sa jej začali chvieť od námahy a nakoniec nemala inú možnosť, než dopadnúť na celú plochu chodidiel. Zacítila, ako sa jej zadok obtrel o jeho rozkrok, ktorý na dotyk ihneď zareagoval.

„Buď poslušná, Rose. Vieš, že to chceš," zašepkal jej tesne pri uchu a zavzdychal. Miesto toho, aby ju to vzrušilo, sa jej blízkosť jeho lona iba väčšmi hnusila. Keď sa jej začal obtierať o zadok v pravidelných intervaloch, rozzúrene zaťala zuby a celým telom trhla dozadu dúfajúc, že ho pristihne nepripraveného a podarí sa jej ujsť od neho. Našťastie, slizolinčan bol príliš zaujatý nemiestnym ukájaním sa na jej pozadí, aby sa o ňu zaujímal, a tak jej manéver vyšiel. Rýchlo sa k nemu zvrtla tvárou a kým sa stihol spamätať, vrazila do neho rukami, odsotila ho stranou a bez obzretia šprintovala z knižnice rovno do Veľkej siene na večeru.

Keď vošla dnu, sadla si na prvé voľné miesto pri chrabromilskom stole, až potom sa okolo seba poobzerala. Ľudia v jej blízkom okolí sa na ňu začudovane pozerali, ale vedela, že to bolo preto, lebo od dlhého behu z tretieho poschodia na prízemie funela horšie ako lokomotíva. Cítila, ako jej líca zaplavuje červeň a nezapríčinila to iba nadmerná fyzická záťaž.

Na jedlo nemala v tej chvíli ani pomyslenie, iba sa netrpezlivo prehrabávala v ryžovom nákype, ktorý mala pred sebou. Basil sa do Veľkej siene nedostavil a ona nechala v knižnici svoj prútik. Všimol si to? Bude ju tam čakať? Vedela, že tam nemohla ísť sama, to by bolo príliš nebezpečné. Erica však v Sieni nebola a Albusa pri slizolinskom stole nevidela. Ale aj keby si šla po prútik sama a Basil by tam na ňu nestriehol, nič jej nezaručovalo, že niečo podobné sa v nasledujúcich dňoch nezopakuje. Rose bola prefektka a jednou z jej povinností boli rutinné večerné hliadky, z ktorých sa nemohla iba tak vyvliecť. Čo ak by si ju prakvapil práve na jednej z nich a ona by bola sama?

Rose sa vedela brániť. Vedela sa o seba postarať, ak mala pri sebe prútik. Bez neho bola až smiešne bezbranná a Basil bol starší, väčší, ťažší a určite niekoľkokrát silnejší než ona. Ak by sa mu podarilo prekvapiť ju a vziať jej prútik – jej jediný spôsob obrany -, nemala by proti nemu najmenšiu šancu. Preto vedela, že ho musí raz a navždy odradiť od toho, čo chcel urobiť.

Netušila však, ako to urobiť. Zhlboka si povzdychla, zodvihla hlavu a premýšľala, či sa odváži ísť do knižnice v tejto večernej hodine sama, pretože prútik tam nemienila nechať. Pohľad jej automaticky dopadol na slizolinský stôl, ktorý mala pred sebou a jej pozornosť pritiahol plavovlasý slizolinčan, ktorý sa tam z ničoho nič zjavil. A vtedy ju napadlo... Mohol by...?

Pozrela sa na neho najintenzívnejšie, ako vedela dúfajúc, že zacíti jej pohľad. Trvalo to niekoľko minút, no nakoniec si Malfoy všimol, že ho niekto pozoruje. Zodvihol hlavu, pátrajúc sa okolo seba obzeral, až sa jeho modré oči konečne zastavili na nej. Chvíľu na neho bez mrknutia pozerala, a potom hlavou nepatrne kývla ku dverám. Následne vstala a bez obzretia vyšla zo Siene. Vedela, že ak ten náznak pochopil, určite za ňou pôjde. V tejto chvíli to bola asi jedna z mála vecí, o ktorej ani v najmenšom nepochybovala.

Počkala na neho vedľa schodov, ukrytá za mohutným vyrezávaným stĺpom. Keď ho zbadala vychádzať, vykĺzla spoza stĺpu a vydala sa hore schodmi. Nemýlila sa, keď predpokladala, že ju bude nasledovať, hoci mu nepovedala ani jediné slovo, iba v duchu hádala, dokedy vydrží mlčať. Boli na druhom poschodí, keď sa konečene ozval a spýtal sa jej, čo to má znamenať.

„Potrebujem, aby so mnou niekto išiel do knižnice," vysvetlila.

„Prečo?"

„To ti vysvetlím neskôr."

Keď vošli dnu, madam Pinceová sa na nich zlostne zazrela, no Rose ju upokojila prehlásením, že si tu iba zabudla poznámky a o chvíľu budú preč. Nechápala, ako môže mať taká mrzutá dáma prácu, ktorá si vyžadovala kontakt s ľudskými bytosťami, pretože ona ich očividne neznášala. Keďže v tesnom závese za Rose kráčal Malfoy, prechádzala uličkami dosť sebavedomo. Vedela, že ak by tam Basil bol, pri pohľade na Scorpiusa by sa neodvážil vystrčiť nos z miesta, kde sa skrýva a ak predsa len áno, aj tak by si pred ním nedovolil obťažovať ju.

Našťastie, pergamen a prútik bol presne na tom istom mieste, kde ich zanechala. Obe cennosti si zastrčila do nohavíc a otočila sa k Malfoyovi.

„Radšej poďme, než Pinceová nedostane záchvat zúrivosti," potichu povedala, zvrtla sa a kráčala späť. Jeho zmätený výraz jej nemohol ujsť.

„Počkaj!" protestoval. „O čo tu ide? Prečo si sem nemohla ísť sama a ako to, že si na stole nechala prútik?"

„Nenechala som tu prútik preto, že by som ho tu _zabudla_, ale preto, lebo som musela," vytisla naštvane pomedzi stisnuté zuby, pretože tón, akým to povedal, jasne hovoril, že si myslí, že nechať niekde svoj prútik môže iba úplný dement... ergo myslel si, že ona je dement.

„Prečo si ho tu musela nechať?"

Zamračila sa, ale zmĺkla, pretož už sa blížili k východu a k ostražitým ušiam madam Pinceovej. Rose počkala, kým boli niekoľko metrov od knižnice, kým zastala a znova prehovorila.

„Potrebujem od teba... láskavosť." To slovo z nej išlo naozaj ťažko. Zaumienila si, že ho nechce už nikdy v živote vidieť a teraz ho žiada o láskavosti... po tom, čo sa s ním _bozkávala _v Troch metlách. Ešte stále sa nedostala k tomu, aby zistila, čo sa to tam vlastne stalo, ale to bolo pravdepodobne preto, že to radšej nechcela vedieť. Viete čo sa hovorí: Nevedomosť je sladká. Vedela však, že v tomto prípade nemá inú možnosť, než ísť za ním. Nemôže o to požiadať nikoho, kto sa nezúčastnil hry, čo jej ponúkalo iba obmedzené možnosti a Evana vyčiarkla už hneď na začiatku. Nechcela mu byť niečo dlžná, pretože potom by mala pocit, že s ním musí ísť na rande, čo nechcela a jednoducho, celé by to určite vypálilo zle. Požiadať o malú pomoc Amandu alebo Naomi sa tiež nezdalo ako dobrý nápad, a to najmä preto, že ani jedna nemala Rose príliš rada a čokoľvek zlé sa jej kvôli účasti na hre stane, jej určite veľmi rady doprajú. Takže jej posledná možnosť bol Scorpius Malfoy, nech sa jej to už akokoľvek nepáčilo.

„Akú láskavosť?" Bol prekvapený, ale nečudovala sa. Ona ho ešte nikdy o nič nežiadala a keby nešlo o nanajvýš akútnu situáciu, nikdy by sa to nezmenilo.

„Vieš, kto vyhral hru?" nervózne sa spýtala a poobzerala sa, znova uisťujúc, že sú na chodbe sami. Už iba pri tom slove sa jej zapálili líca.

Scorpius sa na ňu zmätene zamračil. Toto bolo asi to posledné, čo čakal, že sa ho spýtal. „Nie, nezaujímalo ma to."

Nuž, to ani ju, ale až do doby, než z toho výherca spravil aj jej starosť. „Ja to viem – Basil. A hádaj, koho si vybral ako svoju cenu?"

Trvalo dve sekundy, než mu to došlo a modré oči sa neprirodzene rozšírili.

„Presne tak," znechutene vyhŕkla. „Nedá mi pokoj a dnes v knižnici... to kvôli nemu som tam musela nechať prútik. Pozri, postarala by som sa o neho sama, ale v knižnici akosi potvrdil moju domnienku, že ak by sa dostal k môjmu prútiku, bola by som v keli. Takže, chcem, aby si mu dôrazne vysvetlil, nech má nechá na pokoji a povedz mu, že ak sa ma ešte raz dotkne, tak mu zlomím ruky... alebo ty... alebo nie! Vieš čo? Povedz mu, že mu ich zlomí Albus. Jednoducho, povedz mu, čo chceš, len nech mi dá pokoj."

Malfoy vyzeral na chvíľu vyvedený z miery, ale akonáhle sa na jeho tvári zjavil jej veľmi dobre známy slizolinský úsmev, vedela, že je zle. „A prečo by som to mal robiť?"

Našťatie, na toto bola pripravená. „Pretože ak to neurobíš, všetko poviem Alovi. Stavím sa, že by sa mu nepáčilo, že si mi dovolil zúčastniť sa hry."

Na chvíľu vyzeral trochu vystrašene, potom si ju zamyslene prehliadol, ako keby mu niečo začalo dochádzať, a napokon sa znova uškrnul. V tom momente Rose vedela, že si vymyslel niečo, čo sa jej nebude páčiť.

„To neurobíš. Ak by ti bolo jedno, čo o tom Al vie, šla by si za ním a povedala mu o Nottovi. Z toho usudzujem, že ani ty nechceš, aby sa o tom dozvedel."

Do riti! Ale skutočne čakala, že mu to nedôjde? Vedela predsa, že bol bystrý, mal rovnako dobré známky ako ona

„Takže sa pýtam znova. Prečo by som to mal robiť?"

Rose otvorila ústa, ale keď jej nič nenapadlo, znova ich zatvorila. Ten samoľúby výraz, ktorý mal na tvári, lebo vedel, že ju chytil do pasce, by mu najradšej zotrela päsťou, ale nemohla. On bol jej jediná možnosť, čo sa týkalo spacifikovania Basila.

„Fajn!" vyštekla, nanajvýš podráždená faktom, že ju má prakticky v hrsti. „Čo chceš?" Tušila... nie, _vedela_, že toto je jedna z jej ďalších osudových chýb, ale nemala na výber. Na chvíľu zapremýšľala, či sa predsa len nepokúsi zvládnuť Notta sama, lenže na druhý deň mala mať hliadku a naozaj ho nechcela stretnúť v hrade v noci, keď na chodbe nie je ani jedinej živej bytosti. A okrem toho, Malfoy od nej predsa nemôže žiadať nič horšie, než čo by ju čakalo s Basilom, nie?

„Takže?" mrzuto sa spýtala, keď bol ticho. „Čo odo mňa chceš?"

„Ešte raz sa zúčastníš hry."


	4. Chapter 4

Prečo, prepánajána, by chcel, aby sa znovu zúčastnila tej diabolskej hry? Okej, možno medzi nimi preletelo isté malinkaté iskrenie, ktorému absolútne nerozumela, keď sa v tej prvej – a dúfala, že pre ňu aj poslednej – hre trochu zblížili, ale toto nemohol myslieť vážne. Naozaj bol až taký nadržaný, že bol ochotný ju do toho znova zatiahnuť po? Vlastne... dobre, ten prvý raz sa do toho zatiahla sama, pretože ona trvala na tom, že sa zúčastní, lenže vtedy ešte nevedela, o čo presne pôjde! Druhé možné vysvetlenie bolo, že ju chcel jednoducho iba sprosto mučiť. Obe varianty sa jej zdali vysoko pravdepodobné prihliadnuc na to, že ju vždy neznášal a tiež na to, že mal voči nej v posledných dňoch zvýšené libido, čo sa koniec-koncov prejavilo na tej malej epizóde v Troch metlách. Ale zase na druhej strane, Rose vedela, že v tej krčme na neho tak trochu skočila aj ona, takže toto by asi nemala brať do úvahy. To však nebolo podstatné. Dôležité bolo, prečo to ten chumaj vlastne chcel?

„Máš všetkých pohromade, Malfoy?" vyštekla na neho, keď sa trikrát poriadne zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila a zabránila si rozbiť mu hlavu o stenu. Neznášala toto slizolinské využívanie každej príležitosti vo svoj prospech, aj keby to znamenalo, že tým môže druhým ľuďom veľmi skomplikovať existenciu.

„Ber alebo nechaj tak," chladnokrvne odpovedal.

Rose od hnevu takmer vzbĺkla ako fakľa. „Prečo by si, do čerta, chcel, aby som to znovu podstúpila?" vykríkla.

Trhol ramenom. „Nemusím ti nič vysvetľovať. Som to ja, kto si kladie podmienky a to bez toho, aby som bol povinný niečo ti objasňovať."

„Ale toto nemôžeš myslieť vážne!"

„Súhlasíš s mojou podmienkou alebo nie?"

Rose krútila hlavou a rýchlo sa snažila niečo vymyslieť. Od frustrácie jej takmer vyhŕkli slzy. Nielenže to bolo odporné, ale prinútiť ju zúčastniť sa tej hry pomaly hraničilo so sexuálnym obťažovaním. „Nie!" rozhodne povedala. „Nezúčastním sa znova tej blbej hry! Radšej poviem Alovi, že ma Nott obťažoval a on si to s ním už vybaví." To bol dobrý plán, nie? Mohlo by to vyjsť. Jednoducho bude mlčať o hre a Albusovi povie iba to, že Basil sa rozhodol dostať ju do postele a ‚nie' nechce zobrať ako uspokojivú odpoveď.

Nálada sa jej trochu zdvihla, keď si to v hlave ešte raz premyslela a zistila, že to vyzerá naozaj sľubne. Vlastne si pripadala hlúpo, že jej to nenapadlo predtým, než sa išla plaziť pred Malfoyom a žiadať ho o láskavosti. Bolo také príjemné vedieť, že mala aj inú možnosť... až do chvíle, keď albín otvoril ten svoj pomstychtivý zobák.

„Môžeš to skúsiť," začal, „no ak si ho Albus podá, prečo by mu Nott nepovedal pravdu? Či už po tej bitke, ktorú by mu Al uštedril, aby sa ti pomstil alebo ešte pred ňou, aby sa jej vyhol tým, že jeho hnev nasmeruje na mňa."

„Al by mu neuveril," pohotovo povedala.

Scorpius pomaly prikývol, dávajúc jej za pravdu. „Pravdepodobne, ale čo myslíš, ako dlho mu to bude vŕtať v hlave, kým sa začne pýtať a dozvie sa pravdu? Jednému človeku možno neuverí, ale čo ak budú štyria?"

Otvorila ústa, aby mu protirečila, ale náhle ich zatvorila. K tomu nemala čo dodať. Neznášala ho. Naozaj ho úprimne neznášala.

Keď Rose na druhý deň stretla vo Veľkej sieni Basila, chlapec rýchlo sklonil hlavu, pohľad prilepil na špičky svojich topánok a obrovským oblúkom sa jej vyhol. Červenovláska, omámená takouto enormnou zmenou postoja voči nej, chvíľu iba stála a snažila sa spracovať, čo sa práve stalo. Potom si sadla vedľa Erici, načiahla sa po lievancoch a pohľadom zavadila o Malfoya, ktorý sa na ňu pozeral spoza slizolinského stola. Pery sa mu roztiahli do diabolského úškrnu. Bastard jeden.

Bola v háji. Vo veľmi veľkom a pustom háji. Blondiak splnil podmienky a teraz bolo na nej, aby dodržala svoju časť dohody. Ach, asi sa mala radšej nechať obchytkávať Nottom; to by nebolo také zlé ako to, čo bude nasledovať. Zaujímalo by ju, ako Scorpius docielil, že sa Nott správa, ako keby mu jeden pohľad na ňu mal zaistiť doživotný pobyt v Azkabane. Nebolo na ňom vidieť žiadne stopy po bitke, takže to znamenalo, že Malfoy to vyriešil sofistikovanejšie. Vedel snáď naňho niečo a vydieral ho? Och, keby sa len ona vedela dostať k nejakej takej informácii, mohla si ušetriť to utrpenie, ktoré bude musieť podstúpiť.

Iste, za istých okolností by sa mohla teraz začať Malfoyovi vyhýbať a tváriť sa, že o nijakej dohode nevie, ale to v tejto chvíli nebolo tak úplne možné. Bohužiaľ, blondiak bol natoľko duchaprítomný, že ju donútil spečatiť ich malú dohodu kúzlom a po tom, čo jej opísal, aké následky by malo porušenie, nemala najmenšiu chuť vycúvať z toho. To kúzlo, ktoré použil Rose nikdy v živote nepočula a ani ho potom nemohla nájsť v žiadnej knihe v knižnici. Predpokladala, že to bola súčasť slizolinského dedičstva, ktoré sa prenášalo z generácie na generáciu.

Zamračila sa a zaborila pohľad do svojho taniera. Naozaj to pokašľala. Prečo musela byť vtedy taká tvrdohlavá a nedala sa odhovoriť od svojho rozhodnutia zistiť, čo Malfoy a jeho banda vyvádzajú v tajnej miestosti takmer o polnoci. Táto jedna malá chyba teraz bude ovládať celý jej život alebo čo? Znova zodvihla pohľad a zistila, že je stále pozorovaná.

Na tvári sa jej objavil kyslý výraz. „Och, strč sa!"

„Prosím?"

Rose sa zvrtla k Erice, ktorá sa na ňu prekvapene dívala. „To nebolo tebe," zamumlala trochu zahanbene.

„Tak komu potom?"

„Iba jednému... idiotovi pri slizolinskom stole." Aspoň neklamala. Rýchlo dojedla a spolu s Ericou sa ponáhľali na transfiguráciu. Deň sa vliekol. Pravdepodobne to bolo preto, že Rose sa obávala, že sa v jej blízkosti každú chvíľu objaví Scorpius a bude od nej žiadať splnenie dohody. No na počudovanie sa jej v ten deň vyhýbal a jediné, čo robil, bolo, že na ňu vrhal veľavýznamné pohľady. Snažila sa ho ignorovať, ale nebolo to ľahké.

Po vyučovaní sa išla schovať do spoločenskej miestnosti, pretože to bolo jediné miesto, kam Scorpius Malfoy nemohol ísť. Zostala tam až do večera a iba neochotne odtiaľ vystrčila nos, aby sa šla do Veľkej siene najesť. Až vtedy si uvedomila, že Ericu už nevidela pár hodín a premýšľajúc, kde môže jej priateľka byť, kráčala po schodoch na prízemie. Keď stála na poslednom schode, z vedľajšiej chodby sa zrazu vynoril Albus, na ktorom bola zavesená jej najlepšia priateľka. Musela trikrát zamrkať, aby sa presvedčila, že sa jej iba nesníva. Keď zazrela na druhej strane haly Bailey, nebolo veľmi ťažké zistiť, prečo sa tí dvaja správajú ako nový rokfortský párik číslo jeden. Hoci, nezdalo sa, že by to slizolinskú krásavicu čo i len trochu zaujímalo. Úplne ich ignorovala.

Rose sledovala, ako sa Albus zamračil, odvrátil od hnedovlásky pohľad a vtedy ju zbadal, ako na nich zíza. Niečo povedal Erice, tá ho zľahka pobozkala na líce a vošla do Veľkej siene. Rose si to okamžite namierila k nemu a poriadne mu päsťou vrazila do ramena.

„Au! Rose!" zakvílil Albus, ale ju to ani na sekundu nezamrzelo. Schmatla ho za poranenú ruku a odtiahla ho stranou.

„Zrazil si sa s prekliatym hipogrifom? Čo to malo znamenať?" zasyčala a musela sa veľmi snažiť, aby svoj hlas nezvýšila na takú mieru, že jej výčitky bude počuť celý hrad.

„Čo tým myslíš? To ty si mi radila, aby som si našiel nejaké dievča a donútil Bailey žiarliť."

„Áno, ale nie _moju najlepšiu priateľku_, ty trkvas!"

Zamračil sa na ňu, ako keby celkom nerozumel, prečo tak vyvádza. „Hej, upokoj sa! Povedal som jej, o čo ide a ona súhlasila."

Pri Merlinovi, ten chalan sa niekedy choval ako najväčší tupec pod slnkom. „Tak v prvom rade nechápem, ako ti vôbec mohlo zísť na um spýtať sa Erici!"

„Poznám ju. Je to tvoja kamarátka, takže som si myslel, že by bola ochotná pomôcť mi. A rozhodne sa jej to vysvetľovalo ľahšie než komukoľvek inému."

Rose na neho chvíľu neveriacky zízala a napokon útrpne privrela oči. „Samozrejme, že bola ochotná pomôcť ti, ale z úplne iných príčin!"

„Z akých iných príčin?"

Bolo dosť nanič, keď bol niekto tak nechápavý. Fakt ju prestávalo baviť všetko mu donekonečna vysvetľovať. Všíma si ten chalan vôbec niekoho iného okrem seba a tej slizolinskej princeznej? „To mi chceš povedať, že si si to naozaj nevšimol?"

Al na ňu v otázke nadvihol obočie a založil si ruky na prsiach.

„Páčiš sa jej! Už asi od druhého ročníka," dodala a Albus na ňu vyvalil oči.

„Čo?"

Rose užasnuto pokrútila hlavou. Jej mienka o bratrancovi klesala čím ďalej tým viac. „Vie to už asi každý jedinec na hrade. Ako je vôbec možné, že to nevieš ty?"

„Čo ja viem, nikdy som si nič nevšimol. Prečo si mi to nepovedala?"

Červenovláska prevrátila očami. „Preto lebo je to moja najlepšia priateľka a keby sa niekedy dozvedela, že som si pustila ústa na prechádzku, bola by to moja bývalá najlepšia priateľka."

„Tak prečo mi to hovoríš teraz?" nechápal a nadvihol na ňu obočie.

„Preto, lebo je to môj dôvod na to, aby som ťa presvečila, že tú dohodu musíš zrušiť. Nájdi si niekoho, kto tebou nie je beznádejne pobláznený."

„Ale ona súhlasila so všetkými podmienkami. Povedal som jej, že to bude iba naoko, aby Bailey žiarlila. Vie, že z toho nebude nič viac," oponoval Albus.

Rose sa zamračila. „Ty nevieš o dievčatách absolútne nič? Alebo o láske vo všeobecnosti?" zavrčala na neho. Fakt jej začínal stúpať na otlak. „Isteže súhlasila so všetkými podmienkami, keď jej to zaistilo, že bude môcť byť s tebou! Určite tajne dúfa, že ak s ňou stráviš viac času, tak sa ti zapáči."

„Nepočúvaš ma?" mierne zvýšil hlas. „Povedal som ti, že s tými podmienkami súhlasila."

„Pre Merlina, Albus!" vyhŕkla Rose, čím pritiahla pozornosť dvoch mladších bifľomorčanov, ktorí práve prechádzali okolo a mierili do Veľkej siene. Pri jej výkriku obaja nadskočili a chvíľu si ju nedôverčivo prehliadali, no napokon pokračovali v ceste. „Ako môžeš byť taký natvrdlý? Len sa vži do jej kože. Ako by si reagoval, keby ti niečo také navrhla Bailey? Nesúhlasil by si a nedúfal, že dokážeš zmeniť jej city?"

Al otvoril ústa, jeho výraz nebol ani trochu príjemný, no náhle sa zarazil a zadíval sa do diaľky kamsi za Rosiným ramenom. Povzdychol si. Keď sa svojej sesternici znova pozrel do očí, vyzeral oveľa krotkejšie. „Asi áno."

„No vidíš. Takže jej povieš, že si si to rozmysel a nájdeš si niekoho iného. Najlepšie nejaké dievča, ktoré má rovnaký zámer ako ty."

„Myslíš ako, že aj ona bude chcieť prinútiť niekoho žiarliť?" spýtal sa.

Prikývla. „Presne tak."

„Dobre," súhlasil, „ale ako mám vedieť, ktorá má rovnaký problém ako ja?"

„To nechaj na mňa, skúsim sa popýtať," rýchlo povedala. Nemal by to byť veľký problém. Dievčenská komunikačná sieť na Rokforte niekedy dokonca vzbudzovala strach, pretože vedeli o všetkom. Klebety sa na hrade šírili rýchlejšie ako osýpky. Ona sama sa nikdy príliš nezapájala do klebetenia, ale keď sa nad to povzniesla, bolo to dosť fascinujúce.

„Fajn," odvetil Albus a Rose sa upokojila. Nechcela vidieť Ericu, ako sa do Ala ešte viac zamiluje a on si ju aj tak nebude všímať. To by nikomu neprospelo a ak môže zariadiť, aby sa tomu vyhla, rada to urobila.

Rose sa posadila do kresla pri krbe oproti Erice, ktorá ani nezodvihla hlavu a naďalej čítala nejaký časopis. Odkedy sa Rose dozvedela o jej dohode s Alom, Erica sa jej vyhýbala. Veľmi dobre vedela, že červenovláska s tým nesúhlasí a asi nechcela počúvať jej výčitky a rady. Na druhej strane, Rose sa zase ani nesnažila rozprávať sa s ňou o tom, pretože vedela, že jej fiktívny vzťah s Albusom nebude mať dlhé trvanie. Predvčerom mu povedala, aby nechal Ericu napokoji, ale zatiaľ sa nezdalo, že by to bol aj urobil. Mala v pláne dať mu ešte jeden deň, a potom ho chytiť pod krk, ak to bude nutné. Al by sa mal spamätať a radšej jej vyhovieť. Zabudol snáď na to, že aj napriek tomu, že je chrabromilčanka, dokáže byť veľmi pomstychtivá, keď chce? A okrem toho má v rukáve pár vecí, ktoré by mohla použiť na jeho vydieranie...

Otvorila pred sebou knihu z aritmancie a začítala sa do kapitoly, ktorú preberali posledné dva týždne. Na ďalší deň ich čakal test a hoci sa to už učila a nepotrebovala si to donekonečna opakovať, bolo to lepšie než premýšľať nad inými vecami – vecami, ktoré ju iba vyvádzali z miery.

„Rose," oslovil ju mužský hlas, až sa strhla. Zodvihla hlavu a zistila, že v kresle, ktoré predtým okupovala Erica, teraz sedí Alov brat James. Automaticky sa napla a prižmúrila na neho oči.

„Áno?" Podozrievavo si ho prehliadala. Keďže James spolu s jej bratom Hugom išli po stopách strýka Freda a Georga a ona jediná sa odvážila ich v tom trochu brzdiť, tí dvaja si na ňu tak trochu zasadli a čas od času jej robili zo života peklo.

„Chodí teraz Albus s tvojou kamarátkou? S tou Ericou?" spýtal sa jej a ona sa na neho zamračila.

„Prečo sa to pýtaš mňa?" Skôr sa však mala opýtať, prečo sa to vôbec pýta. James sa nikdy nezaujímal o bratov milostný život a bolo to vzájomné. Niežeby sa tí dvaja nemali radi, iba ich zaradenie do rozličných fakúlt trochu rozdeľovalo. Fakt, že Albusa zaradil klobúk do slizolinu vtedy šokoval celú rodinu... nuž vlastne okrem strýka Harryho. On jediný nevyzeral byť prekvapený a keď sa ho jedného dňa Rose spýtala prečo, povedal jej, že vraj aj on takmer skončil v slizolinskej fakulte, ale tak veľmi si prial ísť do chrabromilu, že ho tam klobúk zaradil. Rose tomu mohla iba ťažko uveriť, pretože na jej strýkovi nebolo nič slizolinské.

James arogantne nadvihol obočie a vystrel sa v kresle. „Lebo tu predo mnou sedíš ty a nie Albus? "

Rose sa na neho zaksichtila, ale nesadla mu na lep. Ak to chcel naozaj vedieť, mal na to nejaký dôvod. Poznala ho príliš dobre na to, aby sa dala oklamať jeho ľahostajným vystupovaním. „Ak chceš vedieť, s kým chodí Al, spýtaj sa jeho. A pokiaľ ja viem, Erica je iba jeho kamarátka."

„Kamarátka?" zopakoval po nej hlasom plným pochybností. „Včera som ich videl bozkávať sa."

Bozkávať sa? Ako na ústa? Do hája! Asi to Alovi nevysvetlila dosť jasne, ale keď sa k tomu hňupovi dostane, objasní mu to takým spôsobom, že jej bude musieť rozumieť.

„Ak si ich videl bozkávať sa, tak nechápem, prečo sa ma pýtaš..." zamumlala nahnevane a v duchu si predstavovala, ako zajtra niekde odchytí svojho bratranca a vytmaví mu to.

„Len ma to prekvapilo. Všetci predsa vedia, že neustále stopuje tú hnedovlasú slizolinčanku..."

Rose trhla ramenami a zaborila pohľad do učebnice, aby tak dala Jamesovi jasne najavo, že sa o tom už ďalej nemieni baviť. Napokon to jej bratranec vzdal, prestal na ňu zízať a vybral sa smerom k chlapčenskému internátu.

Bolo takmer jedenásť hodín a spoločenská miestnosť zívala prázdnotou, keď sa dnu cez veľký otvor v obraze dovalila Erica. Rose okamžite odhodila knihu a zodvihla hlavu.

„No koneč...," začala, ale výraz na jej tvári ju tak prekvapil, že zvyšok vety ostal visieť nedopovedaný vo vzduchu. „Čo sa stalo?"

„Ty si povedala Alovi, aby sa so mnou rozišiel?" vyhŕkla, jej oči sršali zlobou.

Rose otvorila ústa a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Erica, ani ste spolu nechodili." On jej povedal, že som mu to prikázala JA? Ešte aj trol mal vyššie IQ ako Albus. „Bol to iba spôsob, ako donútiť žiarliť Bailey."

„A záleží na tom? Aspoň som mala možnosť..."

„Možnosť čo?" skočila jej do reči Rose. „Vyskúšať si niečo, čo nikdy nebudeš mať?" Zrejme to nebol veľmi empatický prístup a červenovláska to mohla povedať aj jemnejšie, ale považovala za dôležité nič neprikrášľovať. Po takom dlhom čase, čo o ňom Erica snívala a on si ju vôbec nevšímal, už bolo na čase, aby jej niekto povedal pravdu rovno do tváre. „Erica, on ju má naozaj rád a nič, čo by sa medzi vami stalo, by to nezmenilo," dodala zmierlivejším tónom.

„To nevieš," oponovala jej blondína.

„Ale áno, práveže to viem. Je mi to ľúto, ale je to tak."

Rose prekvapilo, že sa s ňou Erica dlhšie nehádala. Nevedela, či ju tak veľmi nahnevala, čo jej povedala alebo ju to ranilo natoľko, že viac argumentovať jednoducho nemala chuť, no bez slova vyšla po schodoch, stratila sa za rohom a Rose tam zostala obarene stáť.

Na druhý deň ráno sa s ňou Erica vôbec nebavila a to iba zvýšilo Rosin hnev voči svojmu bratrancovi. Mlčky kráčala na raňajky niekoľko krokov za Ericou a vo Veľkej sieni si radšej ani neskúšala sadnúť k nej. Zrejme musí iba počkať, kým ju to prejde, pretože bola presvedčená, že vyhovoriť Alovi tú hlúposť, bola správna vec. Nemohla predsa dovoliť, aby ju takto vodil za nos, hoci by to vlastne nebolo také to klasické zavádzanie.

Fakt, že Erica sa na ňu ani nepozrie a že musela raňajkovať úplne sama, ju dostal do takého stavu, že len čo videla, ako sa Albus zdvihol od slizolinského stola a kráčal z Veľkej siene, vystrelila na nohy a ponáhľala sa za ním. Nezastrašilo ju ani to, že tmavovlasý slizolinčan mal spoločnosť.

„Albus!" oslovila ho ostrým tónom a obaja chlapci sa k nej okamžite zvrtli. „Môžem s tebou hovoriť?" spýtala sa už o poznanie sladším hlasom, aby ho nevystrašila hneď na začiatku.

„Jasné," povedal, ostal tam stáť a čakal, kým mu vyjaví, čo má na srdci. Rose však svoj pohľad preniesla na blondiaka, ktorý ju zvedavo pozoroval a prižmúrila na neho oči.

„Je to súkromné," odmerane vyhlásila a pohľadom mu prikazovala, aby sa stratil z ich dosluchu. Nezdalo sa, že by ho jej mierne netakné maniere chytili za srdce. Ľahostajne pokrčil ramenami a bez slova sa od nich vzdialil.

„Tak čo je?"

Rose svoju pozornosť znova zamerala na Albusa a počastovala ho chladným pohľadom. „Ty si povedal Erice, že som ti prikázala rozísť sa s ňou?"

Al na ňu zostal na chvíľku nemo zízať. Naprázno prehltol a nervózne od nej odvrátil pohľad. „Možnože som sa o tom zmienil..."

„Zmienil si sa...?" vykríkla, ale bola taká naštvaná, že sa vážne nestarala, či ju počuje celé prízemie. „Albus, máš v hlave aj niečo iné okrem vzduchoprázdna?"

„Hej, pozri, ja viem, že som jej to asi nemal povedať, ale... ona sa stále pýtala, prečo si na to chcem nájsť iné dievča, keď ona súhlasila so všetkým a ja som spanikáril."

Spanikáril? Spanikáril? „Preboha, veď ste sa nerozchádzali naozaj!" zasyčala na neho zníženým hlasom a hádzala po ňom jeden zamračený pohľad za druhým. „Uvedomuješ si, že si možno zničil naše priateľstvo?" preháňala. Nemyslela si, že by to mohlo byť také vážne, ale musel si uvedomiť, že jeho činy majú dopad na druhých ľudí.

„Prepáč, ak chceš, porozprávam sa s ňou a napravím to," ponúkol jej, ale Rose rýchlo pokrútila hlavou.

„Radšej nie, pretože slová, ktoré vychádzajú z tvojich úst, veci iba kazia, nenapravujú," odvrkla, zvrtla sa a rýchlo kráčala do podzemia na hodinu elixírov.

Prešli ďalšie štyri dni. Bola nedeľa, Erica sa s ňou stále nebavila a Malfoy sa jej až podozrivo vyhýbal. Teda... zrejme sa jej nevyhýbal, iba nevyhľadával jej spoločnosť, čo bola po posledných dvoch týždňoch taká obrovská zmena, až to vyzeralo, ako keby sa jej stránil. Rose bola čím ďalej tým nervóznejšia. Odvtedy, čo bola donútená pristúpiť na Malfoyove podmienky, prešiel už skoro týždeň a zatiaľ sa nič nedialo. Začínala premýšľať nad tým, či to náhodou nerobil naschvál. Každopádne, obavy jej nedávali pokoj a ona sa premenila na klbko príliš citlivých nervov, ktoré vyskočilo na každého, kto sa iba v náznakoch zmienil o Scorpiusovi.

Celé jej to začínalo liezť na mozog a ona by bola najradšej, keby to už mala za sebou. Vŕtalo jej hlavou, čo môže byť také zložité na usporiadaní ďalšieho takého „posedenia", na akom už mala možnosť zúčastniť sa. Bola si dosť istá, že ochotných adeptov sa v podzemí nachádza viac než dosť.

Rose nutne potrebovala vedieť, čo sa vlastne deje, a tak keď na svojej nedeľňajšej večernej pochôdzke náhodou narazila na Malfoya zakrádajúceho sa chodbou na štvrtom poschodí, neváhala spýtať sa ho.

„Vy, slizolinčania, v tom vážne nie ste veľmi dobrí," ozvala sa za jeho chrbtom.

Malfoy sa strhol a zvrtol sa k nej. Prekvapilo ju, že vyzeral tak... rozpačito. Pozornejšie si prezrela jeho tvár, v ktorej teraz nebolo vidieť ani kúsok jeho povestnej a tak typickej arogancie a samoľúbosti. Zmätene sa na neho zamračila. Pri čom ho prichytila, že sa tváril tak veľmi... pristihnuto?

„V čom nie sme dobrí?"

„V zakrádaní sa. Človek by predpokladal, že by to mala byť vaša druhá prirodzenosť, keďže je to nevyhnutné pri väčšine podlostí."

Jedno bledé obočie sa nadvihlo dohora. „Možno som chcel, aby si ma prichytila," provokačne povedal a Rose zrazu oblialo horko.

Jej reakcia nedávala zmysel. Pravdepodobne tým Malfoy nič špecifické ani nemyslel, lenže prečo si zrazu spomenula na to, ako sa pobozkali v Troch metlách? A na to, aké to bolo fantastické? Keď zacítila, ako sa začervenala, odvrátila pohľad a nervózne sa poobzerala. Ešte šťastie, že pri tom rozhovore nebola Emily, ktorá s ňou mala hliadku, ale ‚potrebovala si odskočiť', čo bol tajný kód pre ‚na treťom poschodí ma čaká môj frajer a ja sa s ním potrebujem muchlovať v jednej z učební'. Alebo to bolo skôr nešťastie? Boli úplne sami na prázdnej tmavej chodbe a to ponúkalo veľa možností na čokoľvek nemravné, čo by im zišlo na um. Ale také niečo by Rose nikdy nedopustila. Nemohla si dovoliť, aby ich niekto pristihol in flagranti. Keď už sme pri tom, nemohla si dovoliť sa ho vôbec dotknúť, pretože by to v nej vyvolalo túžby, ktoré by rada pochovala niekam, skadiaľ sa už nikdy nevyhrabú na svetlo božie.

„Ehm," odkašľala si. Zrazu sa necítila vôbec príjemne. „Radšej sa ani nebudem pýtať, čo tu robíš, keď je očividne po večierke a mal by si byť na svojom internáte, ale chcem vedieť niečo iné."

„Čo také?" so záujmom vyzvedal.

„Kedy sa konečne budú konať ďalšie hry? Už to chcem mať za sebou a zabudnúť na tú smiešnu dohodu, ktorú sme uzavreli," úprimne povedala. Myslela si, že úprimnosť by ho možno obmäkčila a on jej to povie, no mieto toho iba neurčito trhol ramenami.

„Ešte neviem, žiada si to veľa príprav."

„Veľa príprav?" nadvihla na neho obočie. „Ja už viem, o čom tie hry sú a naozaj si nemyslím, že priniesť do miestnosti pár kariet a vyčarovať tam stôl so stoličkami, je také náročné."

Na jeho plných ružových perách sa objavil tajomný úsmev. Rose sa skrútil žalúdok. Nebola si istá, či to bolo preto, že s tým úsmevom vyzeral ako dokonalý padlý anjel alebo preto, že to znamenalo predzvesť niečoho zlého – zlého pre ňu.

„TIETO hry budú... špeciálne. Preto si ich príprava vyžaduje viac času."

Červenovláska sa na neho zamračila. V jej slovníku sa slovo špeciálne takmer rovnalo smrteľne nebezpečnému, ak ho vo vete použil Scorpius Malfoy. Ak by doteraz neoľutovala, do čoho sa pustila – čo, samozrejme, už aspoň stokrát oľutovala – toto bola chvíľa, kedy by s tým rozhodne začala.

„Špeciálne? Čo presne to znamená?" bojazlivo sa spýtala, ale Scorpius sa iba uškrnul a zrazu sa k nej rýchlo naklonil. Rose od neho ihneď odskočila, no nie dosť ďaleko a jeho zmyselné pery sa zľahka pritlačili na jej rozpálené líce.

„Uvidíme sa neskôr, Ryšavka."

Zvrtol sa a sviežou sebavedomou chôdzou sa od nej vzďaľoval. Takmer pri tom vyzeral, ako keby tancoval a celý jeho postoj naznačoval, že má veľmi dobrú náladu – na rozdiel od nej. Rose bola schopná na neho iba mlčky zízať a mysľou jej rezonovala jediná myšlienka. ‚_Pobozkal ma práve na líce?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Pobozkal ju na líce. Hm... Pobozkal ju na líce. _On_ ju pobozkal na _líce_! Bolo to neuveriteľne zvláštne. Akú reakciu v nej malo to nevinné obtretie pier o pokožku jej líca vlastne vyvolať? Pretože to, čo cítila, bol skôr zmätok než čokoľvek iné. Zmätok, na ktorý mala právo, pretože podľa nej neexistovalo nijaké normálne dôveryhodné vysvetlenie, prečo to urobil.

Zamrkala. Bola taká omráčená z jeho nezvyčajného správania, až zabudla, ako fungujú nohy a zostala stáť na mieste dobrých päť minút. Musela tam chvíľu pobudnúť a zamyslieť sa nad tým, čo sa stalo, bez akéhokoľvek rozptyľovania.

Čo mal ten bozk, sakra, znamenať? A mal vôbec niečo znamenať? Najviac mätúce na tom všetkom bolo, že nerozumela jeho pohnútkam, a to ju štvalo. Nebol to bozk samotný, ktorý ju zneisťoval. Keď sa zúčastnila hry, jeho bozky a dotyky boli jasne definovateľné. Robil to preto, lebo mu to prikázalala karta alebo preto, že sa ju snažil vzrušiť. Vtedy vedela, prečo robil to, čo robil. Bozk u Troch metiel zrejme z dosť veľkej časti zahájila ona a on neprotestoval, ale aj tento raz vedela prečo. Opätovanie jej bozkov bolo pravdepodobne spôsobené napätou atmosférou, ktorú v miestosti vyprodukovala momentálna vlna nežiadúcej príťažlivosti. Nuž, minimálne z jej strany nežiadúcej.

Lenže tento raz nemala ani potuchy, čo to malo znamenať. Zdalo sa jej, že tým nesledoval žiadny cieľ a fakt, že to bolo iba na líce, tomu dával ešte menší zmysel. Nemohol ju tým vzrušiť, na to to bolo príliš jemné, krátke a bezvýznamné a rozhodne nespĺňal nijaké zvrátené príkazy žiadnej chlipnej hracej karty. Faktom tiež bolo, že tým bozkom nič nedosiahol. Vôbec nič tým nezískal a keď si vyškrtla všetky tieto potenciálne dôvody, zostala poriadne zarazená, pretože zistila, že to urobil len tak. Urobil to preto, lebo chcel a to bolo... _rozkošné_. Bolo to od neho neuveriteľne milé a to sa jej vôbec nepáčilo. Toto jeho konanie bolo príliš podozrivé a to sa jej nepáčilo. Scorpius Malfoy k nej bol v posledných rokoch všelijaký. V skutočnosti by mohla vytvoriť celkom slušný zoznam, keby začala vypisovať všetky prídavné mená, ktoré jej zišli na um, ale nikdy, NIKDY k nej nebol _milý_. Niekedy k nej bol celkom slušný, hoci väčšinou ju ignoroval – nuž, aspoň donedávna -, ale rozhodne nebol milý. Svoju milotu si schovával pre iných ľudí a môžete sa staviť, že ona k nim nepatrila. Takže... čo to malo, do pekla, znamenať?!

Mohlo sa zdať dosť smiešne a rozhodne nezmyselné, že sa nad tým tak veľmi pozastavovala. Svoj čas mohla využiť aj na premýšľanie o oveľa dôležitejších veciach. Napríklad by sa mohla umárať úvahami nad nadchádzajúcimi hrami, lenže komu by to pomohlo? Aj tak na tom nemohla zmeniť absolútne nič. Jediné, čo mohla robiť, bolo čakať a ani najmenej nemala v pláne tráviť to čakanie trýznivými myšlienkami začínajucimi sa na „Čo ak".

Keď si sadla na druhý deň na raňajkách k chrabromilskému stolu, neisto sa zadívala na Ericu, ktorá sedela oproti iba o niekoľko miest ďalej. Blondína jej pohľad opätovala, no po chvíli sa zamračila a otočila hlavu do opačnej strany. Toľko k ich niekoľkoročnému priateľstvu. Stačí jeden neuveriteľne sprostý člen jej rodiny a ona si môže ísť hľadať novú najlepšiu kamarátku. Rose si zaumienila, že toto mu len tak ľahko neodpustí. Hlúposť bola síce poľutovaniahodná, ale v tomto prípade zašiel príliš ďaleko.

Praženica chutila, akoby prežúva piesok, a tak po pár hltok naštvane odtisla tanier. Predpokladala, že to nebolo kvôli neschopnosti hradných škriatkov, skôr to zapríčinila jej zlá nálada. Poriadne si odpila z džúsu, schmatla suchý opečený toast a vstala, aby sa vytratila z Veľkej siene. Akonáhle prešla majestátnymi dubovými dverami, rovno pred jej nosom sa zjavil tmavovlasý slizolinčan. Evan Flint. Nebola ďaleko od toho, aby poriadne vykríkla, zatiaľčo jej srdco bláznivo búšilo v hrudi. V tej chvíli, keď sa k jej zlej nálade pridalo ešte aj to, že ju vystrašil takmer na hranicu infarktu, mala vážne chuť ho udrieť. Zaťala zuby, aby si nedovolila urobiť niečo hlúpe a zazrela na neho.

„Môžeš s tým prestať?!" zasyčala. Predtým než prehovorila, sa musela dvakrát nadýchnuť, aby tú vetu nezajačala. Čo od nej vôbec chcel? Nestačilo mu, že s ním odmietla ísť do Rokvillu a že odmietla aj jeho pomoc v elixíroch? Čo viac musí urobiť, aby ju nechal na pokoji? Myslela si, že ak sama neiniciovala ďalšie stretnutie, tak pochopí, že nemá záujem. Alebo slizolinčania nepoznajú slovo nie? To vlastne mohla byť pravda, veľa z nich odmietnutie jednoducho neakceptovalo.

„S čím?" Tváril sa, ako keby nerozumel a na tvári mal taký nevinný výraz, že bola naštvaná ešte viac.

„S tým, že sa len tak niekde zjavíš a strašíš nevinných ľudí."

„Och, prepáč." Vyzeral, že ho to naozaj mrzí a to ju poriadne zarazilo. Bolo to veľmi neslizolinské. „Iba som sa ťa chcel niečo spýtať."

Nie. nie! Modlila sa, aby to nebolo ďalšie jeho patetické pozvanie na rande. Nemohla síce predpokladať, že ju chce niekam pozvať, ale na druhej strane si ani nevedela vysvetliť, čo iné by od nej mohol tak chcieť.

„Jasné," vyzvala ho. Snažila sa, aby to znelu aspoň trošičku nadšene, ale ten mŕtvolný tón to akosi kazil.

„Stalo sa niečo medzi tebou a Basilom?"

Povedať, že takéto niečo nečakala, by bolo veľmi slabým výrazom. Rozšírenými očami sa na neho zadívala. „Prosím?"

Snáď to len nebolo také nápadné, alebo bolo? Nie, nemyslela si, že Basilovo vyhýbanie sa jej bolo také očividné, aby si to všimol niekto, kto do toho nebol priamo zasvätený. Lenže prečo sa jej to inak Flint pýta?

„No, vieš, predtým ťa na chodbách zdravil a teraz sa na teba sotva pozrie. Videl som, ako zmenil smer ihneď, ako ťa uvidel a oblúkom sa ti vyhol. Dokonca sklonil hlavu, aby sa na teba nemusel pozrieť. To sa mi nevidí ako jeho normálne správanie."

Nie, rozhodne to nebolo zvyčajné Basilovo sebaisté vystupovanie. Bolo veľmi zvláštne, že Malfoy mal na neho taký veľký vplyv, pretože Basil nebol typ človeka, ktorý by so sebou nechal zametať. Ale zase na druhej strane, čo oči nevidia, to srdce nebolí, takže bolo zrejme iba dobre, že nevedela nijaké podrobnosti.

„Mali sme iba taký menší konflikt, ale už je to v poriadku."

Flint na ňu vyvalil oči. „Naozaj? Mala si mi to povedať, bol by som sa o to postaral. Viem, aký vie byť niekedy otravný."

Otravný bolo veľmi slabé slovo. A okrem toho, prečo jej to hovorí teraz? To sa nevedel zjaviť deň predtým, keď bola žobrať o pomoc u Malfoya?! Mohla sa tak vyhnúť problémom, ktoré na ňu číhajú, aby ju stiahli do temných hlbín. No v tom prípade by bola zase zaviazaná Evanovi a ani teraz sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či by to bolo menšie zlo.

„Ako vidíš, je to v poriadku. Už musím letieť," dodala hneď po prvej vete, aby ju nemal možnosť prerušiť, „máme elixíry a chcem si ešte niečo zopakovať. Ahoj." A už jej nebolo. Nemala ani tú najmenšiu chuť dať mu priestor na to, aby sa ju pokúsil pozvať na ďalšie rande.

Keď prišla k učebni elixírov, ešte tam nik nebol. Sadla si do výklenku v stene a otvorila učebnicu, no ani sa do nej nepozrela. Iba čakala, kým sa konečne začne hodina a snažila sa príliš nepremýšľať nad svojou neutešenou situáciou. Ani nie o päť minút neskôr sa k nej začal valiť húf študentov. Obzrela sa a jej pohľad sa zastavil na Alovi, ktorý sa držal za ruku s Grace, bystrohlavčankou z ich ročníku. Ten chalan si teda naozaj švihol. Iba bola zvedavá, či znova niečo nepokazil a či je Grace na tento účel naozaj dobrý materiál.

Rose ju dobre nepoznala, hoci spolu mali nikoľko hodín. Vlasy mala takmer čierne a pokožku tmavšiu, ako keby bola neustále opálená. Jej tvári dominovali veľké modré oči, ktoré jej dodávali trochu exotický výraz. No aj napriek tomu, že Grace bola celkom pekná, Ericu nepredčila a Rose nebola jediná, kto si to všimol.

„Ďalšie domáce zvieratko, Potter?" ozval sa uštipačný hlas Bailey Zabiniovej. „Vidím, že tento raz si od niektorých kritérií upustil..." komentovala. „Škoda."

Rose bola taká šokovaná, že sa slizolinská princeznička vôbec unúvala otvoriť ústa a venovať pár slov Alovi, až si ani nevedela predstaviť, ako to mohlo odrovnať samotného Albusa. Lenže on na jej obrovské prekvapenie reagoval pohotovo.

„Čo je vôbec teba do toho, Zabiniová?" takmer povýšenecky sa spýtal a pohŕdavo nad ňou ohrnul nos. Červenovláska nebola jediná, koho jeho reakcia prekvapila. Samotná Bailey na neho chvíľu zostala ohromene pozerať. Keď sa spamätala, iba zmätene zatvorila ústa, kráčala od neho najďalej, ako sa dalo a potom po ňom z niekoľkometrovej vzdialenosti zazerala.

Rose sa zaškerila. Normálne bola na Albusa hrdá! Hodila učebnicu do tašky, vyskočila na nohy a už-už sa chystala vyštartovať za ním, aby mu pogratulovala, keď sa vedľa neho zjavil Malfoy. Ani najmenej nevyzeral prekvapený, že na brunetovi je zavesená bystrohlavčanka, takže zrejme o všetkom vedel. Rose si radšej rýchlo sadla späť na svoje miesto, pretože nemala záujem byť dobrovoľne v Scorpiusovej blízkosti a sklamane od trojice odvrátila pohľad. Nuž čo. Môže sa s ním porozprávať predsa aj inokedy.

Deň sa vliekol. Tento dojem umocňoval aj fakt, že Erica sa s ňou nebavila, takže ešte aj prestávky medzi hodinami jej neutekali tak rýchlo ako kedysi. Nemala sa s kým rozprávať, nudila sa a medzi tým, ako priblblo zízala do neznáma, si stihla všimnúť, že Erica striedavo zazerá na ňu a na Ala s Grace. Obed nestál za nič a jej deň sa neodvratne menil z mierne zlého na totálne neznesiteľný. Jediné pozitívum bolo snáď to, že Malfoy jej dal podľa vzoru posledných dní pokoj. No aj to sa malo zmeniť. Akonáhle sa skončila ich posledná hodinu a ona sa s úľavou chystala zaklapnúť učebnicu, na dvojstránke sa zrazu objavil malý lístoček. Rose sa zmätene poobzerala. Nevidela, že by ho tak niekto hodil a obola si istá, že ani ako papierové lietadielko sa tam nedostalo, pretože to by si všimla. A iba tak zhmotniť, sa tam predsta nemohlo!

Podozrievavo si zložený lístoček prezrela, ale nevyzeral životu nebezpečne. Váhavo ho rozložila a v duchu prečítala jedinú vetu, ktorá tam bola napísaná úhľadným písmom.

_Zajtra po večeri pred knižnicou._

Vedela so zdrvujúcou istotou, kto jej odkaz poslal. Potvrdil to jej stiahnutý žalúdok a zbesilé búšenie jej srdca. Takže zajtra. Na druhý deň bola sobota, takže to dávalo perfektný zmysel. V nedeľu nie je škola a tak môže prehýriť celučičkú noc bez toho, aby to malo nejaké následky na vyučovacích hodinách. Merlin jej pomáhaj.

000

Sobota bola vyložene utrpením. Poznáte ten nepríjemný pocit, keď čakáte na niečo, čoho sa veľmi bojíte? Keď sa vám žalúdok chveje a sťahuje a vy do seba nedokážete natlačiť viac ako pár pohárov vody? Takto sa Rose cítila celučičký deň. Snažila sa na to nemyslieť a rozptyľovala sa hraním Rachotiacej sedmy s Hestiou, jej spolubývajúcou, v spoločenskej miestnosti, ale nevyšlo to celkom tak, ako dúfala. Akokoľvek sa snažila plne sa sústrediť na hru, vždy na ňu v temných kútikoch mysle číhali zlovestné predstavy dnešnej noci. Bolo naozaj zložité zniesť to. Jej nervový systém bol už aj tak dosť ohlodaný tými prvými radovánkami, ktoré so slizolinčanmi podstúpila, nieto ešte teraz.

Rozhodla sa, že ísť na obed do Veľkej siene ani nemá zmysel, pretože vedela, že určite nič nezje. Zostala teda radšej zatvorená vo svojej izbe a v posteli si čítala knihu. Nemyslela si, že jej správanie by bolo až také nápadné, aby si niekto jej zmenu nálady všimol, ale mýlila sa. Keď sa po obede v izbe zjavila Erica, pri pohľade na Rose, zachumlanú v prikrývkach, sa zarazila a chvíľu si ju nerozhodne prehliadala. Napokon nevydržala mlčať.

„Je ti niečo?"

Rose sklonila knihu a bezvýrazne sa zahľadela na priateľku. Premýšľala nad tým, či naozaj vyzerá tak ubiedene, že sa jej uľútostilo ešte aj Erici, ktorá sa s ňou už pár dní nebavila.

„Nie."

Čo iné mala povedať? Som úplne odrovnaná z myšlienky, že ma dnes večer budú obchytkávať chlipní slizolinčania? Radšej držala pekne-krásne jazyk za zubami. Skôr by bola ochotná zostať po zotmení sama v strede Temného lesa, než by niekomu vyzradila, čo po nociach stvára za hlúposti. Keby si predtým vzala viac k srdcu príslovie ‚_Zvedavosť zabila mačku_', teraz by v takejto situácii určite nebola. Nerada bola tou mačkou.

Verte jej, veľmi rada by bola všetku vinu hodila na blondiaka, ale to nemohla. Hoci mal na tom svoj podiel aj on - a rozhodne nie malý -, bola jej chyba, že si od nich nedržala odstup a nechala sa zlákať do tej učebne. Tým mu potom ponúkla tony možností na nekalé konanie voči nej. A okrem toho, dokonca aj Malfoy bol najskôr proti tomu, aby sa k nim pridala a ona ho mala vtedy prvý raz v živote počúvnuť.

Akonáhle nastal čas večere, Rose sa rozhodla nepredlžovať nevyhnutné a vyšla zo svojej nory, do ktorej sa ochotne zahrabala. Zišla do Veľkej siene a snažila sa do seba natlačiť dve šišky s spolevou z bielej čokolády. Musela zjesť aspoň niečo, pretože škŕkanie žalúdka pri milostných hrátkach nie je veľmi atraktívne; to vedela aj ona. Jedlo pomaly zapíjala pomarančovým džúsom, pohľadom sledovala slizolinský stôl a náhle si prekvapene uvedomila, že Malfoy tam nesedí. Videla tam všetkých tých, čo sa zúčastnili minulých hier, no blondiak medzi nimi nebol. Trochu ju to zneistilo, ale dôvodov, prečo nebol na večeri, mohla byť celá fúra, takže si nerobila zbytočné nádeje, že je chorý a všetko sa tým pádom ruší.

Keď sa najedla, sedela na mieste ešte ďalších desať minút a naberala odvahu. Keďže tento raz vedela, do čoho ide, bolo to o mnoho horšie, pretože to, čo sa tam bude diať, ju desilo. Možno to nebolo ani tak v tom, čo jej budú robiť oni, ako to, čo pri tom bude cítiť. Ona sama by sa napríklad nikdy nenechala obchytkávať Flintom alebo Nottom, lebo ich nemala rada a predsa, keď už raz bola v tej miestnosti a plnila úlohy, páčilo sa jej to. Toto jej naháňalo obrovskú hrôzu. Bolo to, ako keby stratila vlastnú identitu. Nedokázala pochopiť, ako je možné, že jej to nie je odporné. Nenávidela pocit, keď nad sebou nemala kontrolu a jej reakcie pri hrách sa podobali práve na niečo, čo nedokáže kontrolovať, nech by to už akokoľvek chcela.

Rose vstala z lavičky a musela sa dvakrát nadýchnuť, než sa odhodlala vyjsť z miestnosti. Pomaly kráčala hore schodmi na druhé poschodie. Nemala sa kam ponáhľať. V duchu rátala schody a snažila sa nevšímať si čoraz dôraznejšie búšenie srdca. Cítila sa ako väzeň pred popravou. Žalúdok sa jej nepravidelne sťahoval a hrozil úplnou vzburou s následkom vyvrátenia večere, ktorú do seba dôkladne natlačila. Hneď ako vyšla na druhom poschodí spoza rohu, uvidela Scorpiusa opierať sa o stenu vedľa dvier do knižnice. Pri pohľade na jeho ležérny postoj a uvoľnené črty tváre jej hlavou rotovala dotieravá myšlienka.

_Bála sa viac toho, čomu všetkému bude podrobená alebo toho, že sa jej to bude páčiť?_

000

Vedel, že sa k nemu blíži. Periférne ju zahliadol už vtedy, keď sa vynorila spoza rohu, ale nedal najavo, že o nej vie. Pokojne sa aj naďalej opieral o kamennú stenu a sledoval, ako sa svetlo na chodbe odráža od jeho lesklých čiernych topánok. Až keď k nemu pristúpila, zodvihol hlavu a zahľadel sa na ňu. Vyzerala neisto a dostatočne zdráhavo na to, aby mu to nepolichotilo, lenže takúto reakciu od nej čakal. A hoci to predpokladal, aj tak pocítil osteň sklamania, že pre to nie je zapálená o niečo viac.

On, na druhej strane, sa tohto dňa nevedel dočkať. Vedel, že to, čo ju čaká sa jej najskôr nebude páčiť a pradvedpodobne s ním bude bojovať, ale on sa už postará, aby si to neskôr užila. Pre tento cieľ sa rozhodol už vo chvíli, keď ho požiadala o láskavosť a mal plne v úmysle ich stretnunie doviesť do víťazného konca. Pre oboch.

„Ehm," odkašľala si Rose a tým ho prebrala z úvah o nadchádzajúcich hodinách. „Sme tu kvôli niečomu konkrétnemu, nie? Alebo tu plánuješ iba stáť a úchylne na mňa civieť?"

Takže bola nazlostená. To sa mu až tak nehodilo a rozhodne to nebolo podľa jeho predstáv, ale aj s tým počítal. Ako by nemohol, keď už celé dni prehlasovala, že tá prvá hra bola najväčšia chyba jej života? Nazdávať sa, že aby z ničoho nič úplne zmenila názor, bolo zhola nemožné, no napriek jeho pripravenosti ho to nepotešilo.

„Samozrejme," zdvorilo odvetil, zvrtol a a kráčal chodbou smerom ku schodom na vyššie poschodia. Neobzrel sa, no počul, že tam chvíľu stála, ale nakoniec ho nasledovala.

Boli na piatom poschodí, keď trochu pobehla, dostala sa vedľa neho a zrovnala s ním krok. „Kam ideme?" spýtala sa. „Naposledy sme boli na treťom poschodí."

„Viem, ale nebýva to vždy na rovnakom mieste. Vtedy je menšia pravdepodobnosť, že nás niekto chytí."

Raz ich takmer prichytili. Vtedy ešte len kráčali chodbou k miestosti, kde sa mali konať hry a profesorke McGonagallovej ušli iba o vlások. Od toho zážitku boli oveľa opatrnejší, no niekedy im to proste nevyjde. Napríklad ako vtedy, keď ich na chodbe pristihla Rose. Ale z tohto odhalenia mali takmer všetci iba úžitok a Scorpius asi najviac, hoci nad nim stále visela hrozba zlomených kostí a rozmliaždenej tváre, ak sa to niekedy dozvie Albus.

Zastavili sa až na siedmom poschodí. Scorpius si všimol, že chrabromilčanka ledva stačí s dychom a líca má sfarbené purpurovou.

„Ty asi nie si príliš v kondícii, čo?" okomentoval jej stav a odvrátil hlavu do strany, aby nevidela jeho pobavený úsmev.

„Ja, na rozdiel od niekoho, nehrám metlobal!" zasyčala a Scorpius sa začudoval, ako ju mohla rozladiť taká nevinná poznámka. Ale predpokladal, že ženy boli vždy náladovejšie a Rose v posledných dňoch obzvlášť. Nedivil sa, zjavne bola zo všetkého vynervovaná a hoci s ňou sčasti súcitil, jeho súcit ochotne ustúpil inej emócii. Emócii, ktorá bola omnoho naliehavejšia – túžbe.

„Prečo sme tu?"

Jemný hlas ho vytrhol zo zamyslenia a keď mu došiel význam jej slov, udivene po nej prešiel pohľadom. Bolo vôbec možné, že by neter dvoch najväčších chuligánov, aké Rokfort kedy zažil, nevedela o Komnate najvyššej potreby? Stavil by sa, že niektorí jej bratranci o nej vedeli.

„Uvidíš," tajomne jej odpovedal a odstúpil od nej. Prešiel sa pred stenou, na ktorej sa po treťom raze objavili veľké tmavohnedé dvere. Otočil sa k červenovláske a našiel ju, ako na neho zíza s rozšírenými očami. Jednoznačne nemala o existencii tejto miestnosti ani tušenia.

„Ako si to urobil?" udivene vyjachtala a pristúpila bližšie. Jej obavy a nervozita boli zrazu záhadne preč.

„Volá sa to Komnata najvyššej potreby," poučil ju. „Funguje tak, že ak pred ňou prejdeš trikrát a intenzívne myslíš na to, čo potrebuješ, zjavia sa dvere a v miestnosti by malo byť to, čo si si priala. Keď potom vojdeš dnu, dvere zase zmiznú a zvonka to vyzerá rovnako ako predtým."

„Ako to, že o nej vieš?"

Pokrčil ramenami. „Povedal mi o nej otec. V jeho predposlednom ročníku bola zničená," zamumlal. Do tejto témy sa príliš nehrnul, pretože okolnosti jej zničenia nevrhali na jeho rodinu príliš dobré svetlo. „Ale ako vidíš, časom ju opravili a teraz znovu funguje. V skutočnosti, otec poskytol Rokfortu nemalé prostriedky na to, aby sa miestnosť podarilo dať do pôvodného stavu."

Na Rosinej tvári sa zajavilo podozrievavé zamračenie. „Prečo by to robil?"

Scorpiusovi ihneď došlo, že prezradil veľa. Rýchlo trhol plecami. „Neviem. Vlastne som sa ho na to nikdy nespýtal," zaklamal, ale zrejme bol dosť presvedčivý, pretože sa ďalej nepýtala.

„Ak tá miestnosť nie je viditeľná, prečo tie hry stále neusporiadavate tu?"

„Pretože o tejto miestnosti vie iba veľmi málo čarodejníkov a rozhodne by bolo lepšie, keby to tak zostalo. Takže ak niekedy dostaneš nutkanie niekomu sa o tom zveriť, radšej ho potlač."

„Ja viem udržať tajomstvo!" dotknuto odvrkla a zazrela na neho.

Scorpius nemal v úmysle ju uraziť, ani narážať na to, že nie je schopná nechať si niečo pre seba, ale musela pochopiť, že je dôležité, aby o Komnate vedelo čo najmenej ľudí.

„Som si istý, že vieš." Koniec-koncov, to už predsa potvrdila. Aspoň pokiaľ on vedel, o jej účasti na Hre nevedel nikto okrem tých, ktorí tam vtedy boli.

Už naťahoval ruku ku kľučke, aby otvoril dvere a konečne sa mohlo začať to, o čom sa mu snívalo už niekoľko dní, ale Rose ho vyrušila. „Ak chceš, aby o tej miestnosti nikto nevedel, prečo si teraz usporiadal hry tu? Ostatní sa o nej predsa dozvedia tiež, alebo nie?"

„Nie, nedozvedia," odvetil a uškrnul sa. „Nepovedal som, že tieto hry budú špeciálne?" Stisol kľučku, zatlačil a dvere sa roztvorili. Rose sa na neho neisto zahľadela, ale potom od neho odtrhla zrak a napoly zvedavo, napoly vydesene nakukla dnu. S otvorenými ústami si prehliadala miestnosť. Úplne obraná o všetky slová sa otočila ku Scorpiusovi, ktorý ju pozorne sledoval.

„Ty si si prial TOTO?"


	6. Chapter 6

Vstúpili dnu. Najprv on, energicky prekročil prah a za ním váhavo nasledovala Rose. Miestnosť bola od podlahy po strop pokrytá tmavomodrou látkou, ktorá sa vzdúvala a pohybovala. Vyzeralo to, ako keby boli vo vnútri obrovského stanu, kým vonku zúrila divoká výchrica. Horiace sviečky v strieborných svietnikoch vytvárali na látke tajomné obrazce, ktoré roztancovával umelo vytvorený vietor. Keď vstúpili, podlaha sa podvolila náporu ich nôh a oni sa do nej zabárali. Scorpius si uvedomil, že je to zrejme matrac. V strede stál nízky stolík obklopený množstvami vankúšov rôznych farieb a veľkostí. Na podstavci blízko stolíka bola položená fľaša s tmavočervenou tekutinou, dva kryštálové poháre a miska s hroznom.

Scorpius sa obzrel na Rose, aby videl, ako sa tvári. Rozpačitý výraz jej ani v najmenšom nezazlieval. Tá miestnosť bola síce produktom jeho priania, ale Komnata si tam zjavne doplnila svoje vlastné dizajnové prvky. Vyzeralo to tam pohodlne. Miestnosť bola ako stvorená na to, čo tam zamýšľal robiť, ale aj tak to bolo o niečo výstrednejšie, než by sa mu páčilo. A fakt, že to vyzeralo ako nejaký orientálny hárem, tiež nemohol ignorovať.

Rose neisto skúmala miestnosť kúsok po kúsku, až sa jej zmätený pohľad zastavil na Scorpiusovi.

„Toto je to, čo si si prial?" znova sa spýtala a jej pohľad sa zastavil na fľaši s vínom a hrozne. „Je to trochu... extravagantné."

Scorpius trhol ramenami. „Nie je to úplne podľa mojich predstáv, ale mohlo to byť aj horšie. Možno sa pri renovácii Komnaty niečo pokašľalo," zo žartu povedal, ale keď nad tým trochu pouvažoval, bolo to možné. Podľa toho, čo mu o Komnate povedal otec, by mala presne kopírovať predstavu čarodejníka, ktorý miestnosť potrebuje. No na druhej strane, on sám sa vzhľadom nijako špecificky nezaoberal a to, čo tam potreboval mať, tam bolo, takže čo na tom vlastne záležalo...

Zatvoril za nimi dvere, posadil sa na matrac a pár vankúšov a Rose ho po chvíli váhania nasledovala. Sledoval, ako si sadla a znovu sa nervózne poobzerala. Vedel, že sa nerozhliadala preto, že by si chcela miestnosť ešte raz poprezerať, ale preto, aby sa vyhla jeho skúmavému pohľadu. Hoci jej často absolútne nerozumel, niekedy bola tak ľahko čitateľná...

Načiahol sa po fľaši a vzal do ruky pohár. „Víno?" ponúkol ju, ale ona zavrtela hlavou, hoci to chvíľu vyzeralo, že omamnú tekutinu prijme. Bolo by jednoduchšie, keby si dala pár dúškov, pretože by ju to uvoľnilo a odstránilo napätie, ale nútiť ju nemohol. On sám si nalial dopoly pohára a odchlipol si.

„Môžeme začať?"

Jej hlava vystrelila dohora a po prvý raz v ten večer, sa mu zadívala priamo do očí. Zelené studnice vyzerali vyplašene. „Teraz? Nepočkáme na ostatných?" spýtala sa tenkým hlasom a nervózne si navlhčila suché pery.

Na Scorpiusových perách sa rozlial pomalý lenivý úsmev. Najprv dostal nutkanie skryť ho a nevyzerať tak spokojne, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Bavilo ho vytáčať ju a on vedel naisto, že tento úškrn ju nielenže vytočí, ale ju aj poriadne zneistí... ak ju až nevystraší. Dal si načas, aby pomaly, dôkladne pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, neprídu."

Pripadalo mu roztomilé, ako na neho vyvalila oči a líca jej jemne zružoveli. Intímne prítmie spôsobené horiacimi sviečkami zvýraznili črty jej tváre a on si to náhle rozmyslel. Nevyzerala roztomilo, s tými rozšírenými smaragdovými očami, zapýrenými lícami a pootvorenými červenými perami, ktoré sa leskli vlhkosťou, ktorú pred malou chvíľou spôsobil jej jazyk, vyzerala... prekliato zvodne. Stavil by celé svoje dedičstvo na to, že si to ani neuvedomovala a to ju robilo dokonca ešte príťažlivejšou.

Scorpius jej malú chvíľu iba mlčky opätoval pohľad, než sa dokázal oslobodiť spod kúzla, ktoré na neho uvrhla jej dokonalá tvár. Nemohol uveriť tomu, že trocha mäkkého svetla z nej urobí takú tajomnú krásavicu. Mal chuť prejsť jej bruškom palca po lesklej vlahe na spodnej pere a potom tam pridať trochu svojej - vlastným jazykom. Nemohol sa dočkať, kedy sa hra konečne začne.

Jednoducho vedel, že toto bude najlepšia noc jeho života.

„Čo myslíš tým, že neprídu? Ak je hra zrušená, prečo sme teda tu?" tvrdo sa spýtala. Zdalo sa, že aspoň na chvíľu dokázala svoje obavy zatlačiť do úzadia a nekompromisne žiadať odpovede. Nuž, tešil sa ako toto odvážne vystupovanie zapudí a nahradí ho nervozitou.

Zaškeril sa. Vážne si to užíval. Keď za ním prišla s prosbou, aby ju zbavil toho dotieravého kreténa Notta, trvalo mu dve sekundy, než sa prebral z ohromenia, že tento raz to bola ona, kto za ním prišiel a uvedomil si, akú úžasnú príležitosť mi dobrovoľne ponúka. Bol by idiot, keby sa jej nechopil a nepokúsil sa niečo z toho vytĺcť pre seba... pre nich oboch. Najprv si iba myslel, že by ju mohol presvedčiť, aby ho prestala ignorovať a možno ešte, aby išla nabudúce do Rokvillu s ním a zopakovali si ten bozk. Bolo obrovské šťastie, že potom ho osvietilo a on vymyslel oveľa lepší, efektívnejší a _erotickejší_ plán. Dať všetko dohromady a pripraviť to, si vyžiadalo trochu času a nemalé úsilie, ale vedel, že to bude stáť za to. Tiež vedel, že nakoniec to ocení aj ona.

No a čo, že ju prakticky vydieral, aby s tým súhlasila. Nebolo to predsa tak, že ju k niečomu bude _naozaj nútiť_, pretože vedel, že po malej hádke a odmietaní sa vzdá a užije si to. V skutočnosti im obom robil láskavosť. Tie dni hneď po skončení hier, kedy sa mu dôkladne vyhýbala a sotva sa na neho vôbec pozerala, mu vážne podráždili nervy a to najmä kvôli tomu hmatateľnému dusnu, ktoré medzi nimi panovalo a ktoré sa pokúšala nevšímať si, ako keby to vôbec neexistovalo. Nekonečne ho škrelo, že si nedokázala priznať, že medzi nimi visí sexuálne napätie. Obaja to cítili a ona ho prosto ignorovala... až to doby, než sa stretli v Rokville u Troch metiel.

Nebol si istý, kto bol tým bozkom viac šokovaný, či ona alebo on. Možno to znelo neuveriteľne, ale naozaj to neplánoval. Všetko, čo chcel, bolo ospravedlniť sa za nevhodné správanie a za bolesť, ak jej v hrách nejakú skutočne spôsobil. Nechcel, aby si myslela, že sa k ženám zvykne správať hrubo alebo že sa snáď v niečom takom vyžíva. Nuž... nie, ak to druhej osobe naozaj ubližuje - zas až taký výstretný nebol. Ale ona ho umlčala tým, že na to, čo s stalo, už zabudla. To ho naštvalo. Zadržal ju, pripravený niečo jej na to odseknúť a potom sa to stalo. Pobozkali sa. A bolo to čertovsky dobré. Preto sa ju ani nepokúsil zastaviť, keď dotiaľ odišla; príliš ho premohli tie slastné pocity a on nedokázal dostatočne rýchlo reagovať.

Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhol naliehavý hlas. „Malfoy! Prečo sme tu, ak sa hra zrušila?" dôraznejšie vyslovila.

Pohľad sa mu znovu zaostril a on ho zameral na jej sviečkami osvetlenú tvár. „Kto povedal, že je zrušená?" spýtal sa a nadvihol obočie.

„Ale...," zháčila sa a zvraštila čelo. „Práve si povedal, že nikto nepríde. Takže sa to zrušilo, nie?"

Pred chvíľou sa mýlil úplne správne. Zmätený výraz, ktorým sa na neho dívala teraz, bol roztomilý, nie ten, ktorý mala predtým. „Povedal som ti predsa, že tieto hry sú špeciálne."

„Špeciálne?" zopakovala po ňom. Všimol si, ako naprázdno prehltla. „Čo presne to znamená?"

Dal by ruku do ohňa za to, že keď jej to povedal predtým, myslela si, že ju chce iba vystrašiť. Pravdepodobne nepredpokladala, že by naozaj zosnoval niečo, čo budú robiť niečo iné a iba oni dvaja. Bola taká sladko naivná!

„Znamená to, že som sa rozhodol, že tieto hry budú prebiehať inak. Najmä počet účastníkov sa rapídne znížil."

„Na koľko?"

Vedel, že vo chvíli, keď sa to spýtala, to už vedela. To preto znela tak neisto. Usmial sa. „Na dvoch."

Najprv na neho vyvalila svoje veľké zelené oči, a potom sa jej črty stiahli do vzpurnej grimasy. „Takto sme sa nedohodli!" vykríkla.

„Súhlasila si, že sa zúčastníš hry," pokojne jej pripomenul. Ak sa správal nezaujato, keď sa ona hnevala, štvalo ju to ešte viec, toľko vedel. Takže... prečo to nevyužiť? Hoci musel si pripomenúť, že dnes večer nebol jeho cieľ vytočiť ju do nepríčetnosti.

„Áno, ale o tomto nebola reč! Nepovedal si mi, že hru zmeníš!"

„Nepýtala si sa."

Výhražne sa na neho zamračila. „Samozrejme, že som sa nepýtala, ani by mi nenapadlo, že by si urobil niečo také podlé!"

Nezišlo jej to na um? Naozaj? Pche... _chrabromilčanka_! Zabudla snáď na to, kto bol a z akej fakulty pochádza? Dobre, možno Albus sa pri Rose nesprával ako stelesnený slizolinčan, hoci ním - verte či nie – bol, ale aj tak by nemala zabúdať na to, že ľudia, ktorí chodia do fakulty s hadom v erbe, sa tam nedostali pre to, že by mali pekné oči. Mala by byť pri nich viac ostražitá a očakávať nejaký ten podraz. A vôbec... nenaznačilo jej niečo z toho Basilove správanie?

„To ale nie je moja vina alebo áno?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Nemám," odvrkla. „S týmto som nesúhlasila, takže ma nemôžeš donútiť urobiť to."

Pokrútil hlavou, kútiky pier mu mykali, ako sa horúčkovito snažili poknúť smerom dohora a on sa tomu s vypätím všetkých síl bránil. „Súhlasila si s hrou a toto _je _hra."

„Ale nie je to _tá _hra, je to niečo iné!"

„To je a bolo to časťou našej dohody? Súhlasila si špecificky s tou hrou, ktorej si sa zúčastnila predtým?"

Otvorila ústa, ale rýchlo ich znova zatvorila. Videl, ako sa jej čŕt zmocňuje výraz paniky. „Ale to nemôžeš!"

Uškrnul sa. „Ale môžem a aj to urobím." Sadol si na pohodlné vaknúše pred malý stolík a pokynul, jej aby spravila to isté. Chvíľu váhala, ale nakoniec zrejme došla k názoru, že vlastne nemá na výber. „Mala si myslieť na to, že ak v dohode niečo neupresníš, automaticky tým ponúkaš výhodu druhej strane – čiže mne."

Pohľad, ktorý na neho vrhla, bol vražedný.

000

Toto sa jej iba snívalo. Nemohla to byť pravda! Scorpius Malfoy predsa nemohol byť _až_ taký hajzel, aby na ňu prichystal niečo také hrozne podlé. Och, ale čo si to tu vôbec snaží nahovoriť? Čo si to navráva? Bol presne taký podliak, za akého ho považovala posledných necelých šesť rokov. Vôbec sa nezmenil. Slizolinčan skrz na skrz.

„Ale už k samotnej hre," povedal rýchlo, pravdepodobne aby jej zabránil niečo mu odvrknúť a tak sa vyhol pokračovaniu hádky. „Toto je hracia plocha, na ktorej budeme hrať."

Ukázal na stolík uprostred miestnosti. Bola na ňom položená drevená, masívne vyzerajúca doska, ktorá bola pokreslená ako nejaká spoločenská hra. Bolo to zvláštne. Prisahala by, že predtým to na tom stolíku nebolo. Lenže nevedela, aké záhady skrýva Komnata najvyššej potreby, takže bolo možné, že sa to tam proste zrazu objavilo. Na okraji stáli pri slovíčku ŠTART, ktoré bolo vyrezávané ozdobným písmom, dve šachové figúrky. Kráľ, vyrobený z matného skla a kráľovná, ktorá bola číra a krištáľovo priezračná. Obe vyzerali luxusne a draho, takže Rose prepokladala, že pochádzali z Malfoyovho šachového setu. Vedľa nich ležali dve sklenené hracie kocky a v strede boli dve kôpky kariet. Cestička, ktorá sa linula hracou plochou, bola vystavaná z červených políčok s otáznikmi a modrých s číslami.

„Pravidlá sú v podstate jednoduché. Hodíš kockou a ak stúpiš na modré políčko, ťaháš kartu s prílušným číselným označením. Ak stúpiš na jedno z červených, ťaháš si kartičku s otáznikom."

„Čo znamená otáznik?" spýtala sa Rose.

„Kartičky s otáznikmi sú otázky a modré karčiky s číslami sú činnosti."

Merlin, začínala sa potiť a to ešte ani nezačali hrať. Okrem toho dosť jej žralo nervy to, aký očividne pokojný v porovnaní s ňou Mlafoy bol.

„Ak stúpiš do žalárov, dostaneš trest, ak sa dostaneš do Šikmej uličky, jedno kolo stojíš a ak stúpiš do Zašitej uličky, musíš urobiť čokoľvek, čo ti prikáže súper alebo si od neho nechať urobiť čokoľvek. Ak by si sa chcela vyhnúť nejakej otázke alebo úlohe, musíš si niečo vyzliecť. Keď už na sebe nebudeš mať žiadne oblečenie, budeš to musieť urobiť."

Bola si istá, že ak na sebe už nebude mať nijaké oblečenie, nebude musieť urobiť vôbec nič, pretože sa určite od hanby prepadne pod zem. Toto bolo ešte horšie, než tá prechádzajúca hra. Predtým mala síce oveľa väčšie publikum, ale zrazu si nebola istá, či takáto intímna atmosféra bola na prospech. Dosť zlé bolo už len to, ako prudko reagovala na Scorpiusove dotyky a keď boli teraz ešte aj sami, iba Merlin vie, kde sa to skončí. Bola vydesená, naozaj bola. Zároveň sa jej však žalúdok chvel vzrušením a ona sa za to nenávidela. Ako môže cítiť také očakávanie?! Bola fakt taká zvrátená?

„A čo je vlastne zmysel tej hry?" spýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

Uškrnul sa. „Technicky vyhráva ten, kto sa dostane prvý do cieľa, ale skutočným zmyslom je samotná hra, a teda pôžitok, ktorý vďaka nej dosiahneš."

Zasekol sa jej dych v hrdle. Povedal to tak... tak... _zmyselne_. Ako keby chcel, aby jej jeho hlboký hlas pohladil pokožku a rozvibroval ju. Merlin ju ochraňuj, ale takmer to cítila. A slová, ktoré boli prenesené s tou tajomnou výzvou, jej vháňali červeň do líc.

„Môžeme začať?"

Rosa sa mykla. Znova zamerala svoju pozornosť na blondiaka, ktorý ju hltal svojimi podmanivými modrými očami. Ošila sa. Nepáčilo sa jej, keď sa ňu pozeral s takou intenzitou v pohľade, pretože ju tým privádzal do rozpakov. Aj teraz sa pod náporom jeho pohľadu začala jemne červenať. V krku pocítila nečakanú súš a odkašľala si.

„Vlastne, myslím, že by som si to víno predsa len dala... za predpokladu, že nie je šanca dostať vodu."

Malfoy pokrčil ramenami a vzal karafu s vínom. „Toto je to, čo máme." Nalial jej do pohára a podal jej ho.

Nemyslela si, že obyčajné obtretie prstov pri podávaní pohára by mohlo niečo znamenať. Bolo to absurdné. Prečo by mal taký úplne nevinný dotyk v človeku niečo vyvolať? Nedávalo to zmysel, na rukách neboli predsa nijaké obzvlášť citlivé erotogénne zony, nie?! Avšak keď uchopila pohár do ruky a bruškami prstov neúmyselne zavadila o jeho prsty, žalúdok sa jej skrútil do malého klbka, ktoré pulzovalo nervozitou. Keby bola čo i len tušila, akú reakciu to v nej môže vyvolať, dala by si sakra dobrý pozor, aby sa ho pri tom nedotkla.

Poplašene ucukla aj s pohárom v ruke, z ktorého pri tom prudkom pohybe takmer vyliala pár kvapiek červeného vína. Zarazene zízala chvíľu na pohár, a potom sa pozrela na ruku, ktorá jej to spôsobila. Cítil to tiež?

Okamžite sa napila, aby tak zamaskovala svoju čudnú reakciu, a potom položila poloprázdny pohár vedľa seba. Nerozhodne zodvihla pohľad. Malfoy ju zamyslene pozoroval, čo ju donútilo nasucho prehltnúť. Nebola si istá, či by chcela vedieť, na čo v tej chvíli myslel.

„Tak už môžeme začať?"

Premýšľala nad niečím, čím by to trochu oddialila, ale nič jej nezišlo na um. Mohla sa síce tváriť, že okrem toho, že je smädná, je aj strašne hladná a musí zlikvidovať všetko hrozno pekne-krásne jednu bobuľu po druhej, ale to by veľmi ľahko prehliadol a ona by sa iba cítila trápne.

Pokrčila ramenami. „Fajn." Ani sa nemusela snažiť, aby to nevyznelo nadšene; išlo to totiž samo.

Scorpius jej podal kocku. „Dáma má prednosť."

Zrovna v takejto chvíli sa rozhodol, že sa bude správať ako džentlmen?! Teraz, keď sa jej to vôbec nehodí? Toto bolo také typické! Znechutene chňapla po kocke, zhlboka sa nadýchla a nechala ju kotúľať sa po pomaľovanej drevenej hracej ploche.

Zastavila sa na červenom políčku s otáznikom.

Rose sa načiahla po kôpke s červenými kartami so žltým otáznikom navrchu, no tesne nad nimi zaváhala a zadívala sa na Malfoya. Nie že by si tie pravidlá nepamätala, no nebola si celkom istá. Keď prikývol, vzala si kartu, ktorá bola navrchu, no potom sa zasekla a vrátila ju späť.

Prižmúrila oči a zodvihla pohľad. „Najprv ich premiešaj!"

Scorpius na ňu neveriacky nadvihol obočie. „Na políčko s otáznikom som sa prvý mohol dostať predsa aj ja. Naozaj si myslíš, že som tam na teba niečo nastražil?"

Ignorovala ho. Bol predsa slizolinčan, pre Merlina! Musela byť aspoň trochu obozretná. „Tak premiešaš ich alebo to mám urobiť ja?"

„Fajn," podráždene odvrkol, párkrát premiešal karty a nahnevaným gestom ich položil späť. Rose si nemyslela, že mal právo hnevať sa na to, že mu neverí. Nemala na to predsa žiaden dôvod. Neochotne sa znova načiahla po kôpke a medzi prsty uchopila prvú kartu. Obrátila ju na bielu stranu popísanú čiernymi písmenkami a nahlas prečítala:

„_Ako často masturbuješ?_"

Och, pre Merlina! Určite umrie!


	7. Chapter 7

Nuž... hm. Nebolo náhodou spýtať sa dievčaťa, ako často masturbuje, trochu hrubé? Nepoznali sa tak dobre, aby sa jej to mohol len tak opýtať! Och, dopekla, aj keby sa poznali dosť dobre, takáto otázka bola jednoducho vylúčená. A dokonca to nemalo ani žiaden erotický podtón, ktorý by ju rozochvel a nútil ju chcieť mu odpovedať. Bola to proste iba jedna z jeho primitívnych hier, na ktoré nikdy nemala pristúpiť. Prakticky si o to koledovala, však? Vedela predsa, že nič, čo vymyslí slizolinčan, nemôže byť menej než zvrátené.

„Na túto otázku nebudem odpovedať," s chladnou hlavou a ľadovo pokojným hlasom odvetila. Bola úprimne prekvapená, že sa jej podarilo udržať svoje pohoršenie pod kontrolou, ale možno to bol iba následok šoku.

Vedela, že to robil zámerne. Chcel ju uviesť do rozpakov, čo sa mu až zarážajúco dobre darilo vždy, keď na to mal aj tú najmenšiu príležitosť. Hrozne ju to štvalo, pretože bolo očividné, že sa na nej dobre baví, no ona so svojimi rozpakmi jednoducho nemohla nič urobiť. Nebolo to niečo, čo by mohla ovládnuť silou vôle a to bola škoda. Nešlo jej však do hlavy, čo tým vlastne chcel dosiahnuť. Iste, bolo to pre neho ohromne zábavné, ale toľko námahy by nevynaložil iba pre pobavenie, nie?

„Nemôžeš neodpovedať," pokojne povedal Scorpius.

Rose sa na neho zamračila. „Samozrejme, že môžem! Tá otázka je absurdná!"

Zamračenie jej opätoval. „Nie je. Jednoducho to povedz a môžeme sa pohnúť ďalej." Možho sa jej to zdalo, ale... dochádzala mu trpezlivosť? Bol z nej unavený? Dobre, pretože ona ešte ani len nezačala so svojou zriedkavou, no povestnou nepríjemnosťou!

„Odpoveď na tú otázku sa dozvieš iba cez moju mŕtvolu, je ti to jasné?"

Malfoy prevrátil očami, ako keby bola ona tá, čo neustále vyrába problémy. „Nebuť taká teatrálna!"

„Nie som teatrálna!" vyštekla. Mohol byť iba rád, že odolala nutkaniu načiahnuť sa po tej fľaši s vínom, aby mu ju rozbila o hlavu. „Na takéto veci sa nemôžeš spýtať len tak niekoho!"

„Je to iba hra," povzdychol si. „Prečo to tak komplikuješ?"

„Lebo tá otázka je zvrhlá a ty nemáš právo sa to pýtať."

Och, a zase tam bol ten jeho úškrn, ktorý z duše neznášala. Ako keby povedala snáď niečo vtipné! „Podľa toho, čo sa dialo na našej poslednej akcii, som predpokladal, že máš zvrhlé veci rada."

Do dváre sa jej nahrnula červeň. Nemohla poprieť, že isté veci počas hry sa jej prekvapivo páčili; veci, o ktorých sa jej ani len nesnívalo, že by jej pripadali príťažlivé. To však ešte neznamenalo, že je z nej zvrhlík, nie? Aj keď občas si to počas hry o sebe sama pomyslela.

Jej oči po ňom vyslali salvu ohnivých bleskov. „Ani len na chvíľu nepomysli na to, že som tebe a tvojej slizolinskej bande nejako podobná. Keby si ma neprinútil, nebola by som tu - na rozdiel od tých slizolinských pobehlíc, ktoré by išli cez mŕtvoli, len by tu mohli byť miesto mňa."

„Ale ja predsa nespochybňujem tvoju nechuť byť tu... ja hovorím, že aj napriek počiatočnému vzdorovaniu si si hru užívala a som si istý, že dnes to nebude inak."

Ten polointeligentný chumaj mal ešte aj odvahu spokojne sa na ňu škľabiť.

Neveriacky nad ním pokrútila hlavou. Toto išlo vážne mimo jej chápanie. „Ty si ten najsamoľúbejší, najnamyslenejší, dosebazahľadený egoista, akého som mala to nešťastie poznať!"

Prevrátil očami. „Ako keby si mi povedala niečo nové!"

Tak toto bolo naozaj... naozaj... uf! Ani nevedela, čo to vlastne bolo! Tak hrozne jej tie jeho komentáre liezli na nervy a frustrovali ju, že to ani nevedela vysloviť. Málokto ju vedel tak vytočiť, že strácala slová, ale Malfoy bol v tomto extrémne talentovaný. Najradšej by ho bola ubila do bezvedomia.

Vau, niekedy bola jej mysel až prehnane agresívna, keď sa jednalo o Mlafoya.

„Ako so sebou vôbec môžeš vydržať?! Ja tu s tebou sedím sotva pár minút a už mám nutkanie spáchať úkladnú vraždu," zašomrala, kým sa snažila upokojiť svoj hnev.

Na tvári sa mu objavil ďalší z jeho nepochopiteľných úsmevom. Nechápala, prečo mal nutkanie usmievať sa, keď ho prakticky urážala. „To nebude trvať dlho, ver mi. Ale teraz sa konečne vráťme späť k hre. Ako často masturbuješ?"

Zalapala po dychu nad tým nečakaným opätovným útokom, no mlčala.

„Ja počkám."

Naozaj ju začínal poriadne vytáčať. „Si nafetovaný?! Nechápem, ako si si mohol myslieť, že by som ti na to odpovedala. Pre mňa za mňa tu seď aj do súdneho dňa!" vyštekla na neho nazúrene.

Malfoy trhol plecami. Tváril sa takmer znudene. „Ak chceš, môžme tu byť aj celú noc, ale kým sa nepohneme ďalej, túto miestnosť neopustíš."

Problém nebol iba v tom, čo hovoril, ale aj v tom, ako to hovoril. Ona sa mohla ísť zblázniť od zúrivosti, ktorú v nej jeho správanie vyvolávalo, ale on vyzeral, ako keby práve sedel pri čaji o piatej a rozprával sa s ňou o počasí. To predsa nebolo normálne! Alebo mával podobné konverzácie tak často, že mu to už nepripadalo intímne? Nebolo to také prehnané, ako sa na prvý pohľad mohlo zdať, pretože Rose vedela, že adeptiek na podobný rozhovor by v Rokforte narátala desiatky, možno stovky.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne, Malfoy," ozvala sa zrazu smrteľne vážnym tónom. „Nemáš absolútne žiadne vychovanie alebo čo?"

„Toto nemá s dobrým vychovaním nič spoločné... v posteli je to skôr na príťaž," zamyslene dodal.

„My nie sme v posteli!" Pre Merlina!

„Nuž, nie..."

Mala taký hrozne otravný pocit, že v duchu dodal _zatiaľ_. Toto ju seriózne desilo. Čo by sa stalo, ak by sa Scorpius Malfoy rozhodol dostať ju do postele? A ak by sa rozhodol, že sa to stane dnes? Už zistila, že jeho blízkosť dokáže oslabiť jej obrany natoľko, že ani jeho zlomyseľné poznámky nezmôžu nič proti príťažlivosti, ktorú voči nemu cítila. Obávala sa, že ak by proti nej použil všetky svoje zbrane, bola proti nemu úplne bezmocná.

V skutku to nebolo férové. Prečo sa jej musel zdať práve on taký atraktívny? Prečo ju tak hrozne nepriťahoval niekto iný? Niekto prijateľnejší, milší, niekto, s kým by mala aspoň nejakú perspektívu na vzťah? Prečo to musí byť arogantný chumaj, ktorého absolútne nezaujímajú ľudské pocity, a jediné, o čo sa stará, je jeho nadržaný rozkrok?

Rose si uvedomila, že obaja už mlčia pravdepodobne viac než desať minút. Zodvihla hlavu a zvraštila čelo.

„Ty to nenecháš plávať, však?"

Mal aspoň toľko slušnosti, že pri jej kapitulačnom tóne sa spokojne neusmieval od ucha k uchu. Jednoducho iba pokrútil hlavou.

Zatvorila oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Ak bola doteraz trochu červená, v tejto chvíli musela vyzerať ako čili paprička pred kolabsom. „Čas od času to robím," zašepkala, svojmu hlasu ani v najmenšom neverila.

„_Čo_ robíš?"

Nemohol si nechať ujsť žiadnu príležitosť zatlačiť na ňu, však? Bolo iba dobre, že svoju hlavu nechala zvesenú a nedívala sa na neho. „Ty _vieš_, čo robím!"

_Vedela_, že sa uškrnul. „Chcem ťa počuť povedať to."

„Prestaň s tým, Malfoy, lebo ma naozaj naserieš!" vyhŕkla, hnev sa jej začal pomaly znova hromadiť. Bolo fascinujúce pozerať sa na to, ako rýchlo sa v nej pri ňom menili emócie.

„Si naozaj taká prudérna, že to nemôžeš povedať nahlas?"

„To, že o tom nechcem hovoriť s tebou, ešte neznamená, že som prudérna! Už som to povedala nahlas. Ja som predsa čítala tú otázku!"

„Nie si predvedčivá, Ryšavka," zapriadol.

Zaškľabila sa na neho. „Je mi jedno, či som ťa presvedčila alebo nie, len sa pohnime konečne ďalej."

„Pohneme sa... keď to povieš."

Merlin, naozaj skúšal jej pevnú vôľu a schopnosť potlačiť svoj hnev. „Čas od času masturbujem," precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

„Ako často?"

Keby ho zabila tu, v Komnate najvyššej potreby, pravdepodobne by ho nikdy nenašli. A ak aj náhodou áno, bolo by to príliš neskoro na to, aby ju mohol ktokoľvek podozrievať. Však?

„Neviem!" frustrovane vyhŕkla. „Nevediem si o tom podrobné zápisky."

„Užívaš si to?" Hneď zaregistrovala, že sa niečo zmenilo. Jeho hlas bol hlbší, sýtejší... erotickejší. Po chrbte jej z neho prešli zimomriavky.

Toto bolo viac, než mohla od neho v tej chvíli zniesť, a to najmä preto, že s tou aktivitou, o ktorej sa bavili, mala jeho osoba niečo spoločné. Ďalšia vlna červene, ktorá sa jej pri tých myšlienkach zmocnila, ju iba väčšmi nahnevala. „Robíš sa každý večer pri spomienke na to, ako ma uvádzaš do rozpakov, ty perverzák?!"

So zadosťučinením si všimla, že ho konečne aj ona raz zastihla nepripraveného. Zarazene sa na ňu zadíval, zrejme nemohol uveriť, že tá veta vyšla z jej úst. Nuž, povedzme si pravdu, ani ona nie. Jeho líca jemne zružoveli a Rose si nemohla zabrániť premýšľať o tom prečo. Trafila snáď kliniec po hlavičke? Ak by to tak bolo, fakt nevedela, aké pocity to v nej vyvolalo. Znechutenie alebo vzrušenie?

Bohužiaľ, jej satisfakcia netrvala príliš dlho. Veľmi skoro sa Malfoyov vyvalený výraz zmenil na lišiacky úškrn. „To by si chcela vedieť, však?"

Od neho to znelo, ako keby to naozaj túžila vedieť. Och! S ním sa fakticky nedalo normálne jednať. Rozhodla sa, že radšej zmení tému, pretože toto očividne nikam neviedlo.

„Tá otázka nebola súčasťou tej pôvodnej otázky, takže na to nemusím odpovedať."

Malfoy pokrčil ramenami. „Iba som bol zvedavý," jednoducho povedal. „A okrem toho, odpoveď už aj tak dávno viem. Niekto s takým entuziazmom, aký si predviedla pri minulých hrách, si to určite užíva do sýtosti."

Rose sa na neho zadívala s kyslým výrazom na tvári. Uvážila, že jeho posledný komentár bude pre jeho vlastné dobro ignorovať. Svoje rozhorčenie však musela dať nejako najavo, a tak miesto toho, aby mu hodila hraciu kocku, ju hodila _do_ neho. „Si na rade."

000

Albus zložil pergamen a natlačil ho do už aj tak naprataného šuflíka na nočnom stolíku. Zase mu písala mama a sťažovala sa, že mu vždy dlho trvá, kým jej odpíše. Čuduje sa? Čo jej má asi tak odpovedať na otázku, či dáva pozor na svoju sestru? Napriek tomu, čo si myslela jeho mama, Lily už nebola malé decko a vedela sa o seba postarať aj sama. Nepotrebovala, aby ju niekto neustále strážil. A ak by to aj mal niekto robiť, tak by bolo predsa logické, aby to bol James, keďže on chodí do rovnakej fakulty.

No aj tak nemal dosť času na to, aby jej odpísal. Pozval Grace do slizolinskej fakulty, aby si s ním zahrala šachy... alebo skôr, aby ju naučil hrať šachy. To bolo, samozrejme, iba výhovorka na to. V skutočnosti dúfal, že ho tam s ňou uvidí Bailey, no nemohli tam sedieť iba tak a nič nerobiť, lebo by to mohlo vyzerať podozrivo. Vytiahol zo skrine krabicu so šachom a vyšiel von zo spoločnej izby. Prešiel cez spoločenskú miestnosť a namieril si to ku vstupnej hale, kde mal pri schodisku čakať na Grace.

Keď sa tam konečne objavila, musel uznať, že si dala na svojom výzore záležať. Bol jej za to vďačný, pretože jeho filozofia hovorila: Čím krajšie dievča, tým žiarlivejšia Bailey bude. Tá jej poznámka z pred pár dní, keď ho uvidela pred učebňou elixírov, ako sa drží so svojou novou falošnou priateľkou za ruky, ho šokovala. A hoci boli jej slová skôr urážlivé než čokoľvek iné, dalo mu to aspoň malú nádej. Bol to prvýkrát, čo ho oslovila ona, a to predsa muselo niečo znamenať, nie? Predtým nebola ochotná sa na neho ani len pozrieť a úprimne ho prekvapilo, že si ho v skutočnosti všímala a neprehliadala ho, ako si to spočiatku myslel.

Albus si sadol do kresla a Grace oproti nemu. Mlčky rozložil hraciu dosku a porozkladal šachové figúrky.

„Možno by si sa mohol tváriť o niečo nadšenejšie," zašepkala Grace. „Každú chvíľu by sem mohla vstúpiť tá tvoja vyvolená."

Al sa na ňu prekvapene zadíval a uvoľnil črty tváre. Ani si neuvedomil, že sa po celú dobu mračil. „Máš pravdu," zamumlal.

„Čo je? Nemáš náladu? Ak chceš, môžem odísť."

„Ale nie, iba som nad niečím premýšľaľ," odvetil. „Ani neviem, či je vôbec už vo fakulte."

Grace rýchlo pochopila, že hovoril o Bailey. Pokrčila ramenami. „Uvidíme. Zatiaľ môžeš začať s vysvetľovaním. Aj tak som vždy chcela vedieť hrať šach."

„Dobre. Myslím, že by sme mali začať s úplnými základmi. Toto sú pešiaci," ukázal na najmenšie figúrky na hracom poli. „Toto kráľ, kráľovná, kôň, ale niektorí mu hovoria jazdec, strecel a veža," pomaly vyratúval.

„Prvý je na rade vždy ten, kto má biele figúrky."

Grace prikývla. „Takže ja."

„Áno..."

Al pokračoval vo vysvetľovaní a bol úprimne prekvapený, že Grace tak rýchlo pochopila pravidlá. Napriek tomu, že s ňou strávil celkom príjemné chvíle, po dvoch hodinách už stratil nádej, že Bailey sa na fakulte ukáže ešte pred večierkou. Nepochyboval o tom, že sa zašila niekam do kumbálu s merlinviekým. Miesto toho, aby tam na ňu naďalej vyčkával a tváril sa, že si ohromne užíva rande, zbalil hraciu dosku a odprevadil Grace k jej fakulte. Bol dosť sklamaný, ale nečakal, že to pôjde rýchlo.

„Dozviem sa niekedy, kto je ten tvoj záhadný chlapík?" spýtal sa, keď sa s ňou lúčil.

Grace sa usmiala. „A na čo to chceš vedieť? Viem, že nás spolu videl niekoľkokrát a privádza ho to do zúrivosti."

„Mal by som vedieť, na koho si mám dávať pozor... vieš, keby mu napadlo, že sa ma rozhodne presvedčiť, aby som ťa nechal na pokoji. Nemám rád, keď ma niekto z ničoho nič napadne."

„Nemaj strach, to by neurobil. On totižto nechce, aby niekto vedel, že sme boli spolu," zamumlala, trpkosť v jej hlase bola neklamná.

„Prečo nie?" Albus bol úprimne prekvapený. „Chodil vtedy s niekým iným?"

„Nie," stručne odvetila Grace.

„Tak prečo? Čo je také zlé na tom, že ostatní vedia, že ste boli spolu."

Tmavovlasé dievča pred ním si povzdychlo a odvrátilo od neho tvár. „Nechaj to tak, Albus. Aj tak sa nikdy nedozvieš, kto to je, pretože ho nikdy nepresvedčím, aby ma prestal skrývať. Chcem sa mu len pomstiť," bez výčitiek priznala. „Chcem, aby cítil aspoň podobnú bolesť tej, akú som cítila ja."

Albus sa zamračil a nechápavo pokrútil hlavou. „Tomu nerozumiem. Ale dúfam, že ten chumaj príde k zmyslom a prestane s týmto nonsensom."

Grace sa na neho usmiala. „To naozaj pochybujem, ale aj tak ďakujem. Si milý. Dobrú noc."

„Dobrú."

Nechal ju, aby sa stratila za rohom. Ešte chvíľku tam stál a premýšľal nad jej záhadným bývalým priateľom, kým sa zvrtol, aby sa vrátil späť na fakultu ešte pred večierkou. Akonáhle sa však otočil, jeho telo zamrzlo v pohybe, pretože na konci chodby stála v celej svojej nadpozemskej kráse Bailey a zazerala na neho. V okamihu, ako ju zočil, sa mu srdce prudko rozbúšilo a to nielen z pohľadu na ňu. V prvom momente ho prepadla panika, že si vypočula jeho rozhovor s Grace, ale rýchlo si uvedomil, že bola príliš ďaleko na to, aby niečo začula.

Nevedel, ako dlho tam iba tak stála a pozerala na neho, ale pravdepodobne to nebolo tak dlho, ako sa to zdalo jemu. Až keď sa napokon konečne zvrtla a rozhodla sa odísť, sa mohol poriadne nadýchnuť. Nemal potuchy, čo to malo znamenať a už vôbec netušil, či to bol dobrý signál alebo nie.


End file.
